History on Repeat
by spydalek
Summary: Sequel to "History in the Making" It's 5009, the Wizarding World has been moved to it's own planet, Echilia, and history has begun to repeat itself. Now teaching at Hogwarts, can Thomas, Dawn, Hermione and Ginny stop the Dark Wizard, or will it fall to Harriet Evans and her new friends? AU Harry Potter series, with Fem!Harry.
1. Prologue

**Right, here we are. The prologue for the Sequel to 'History in the Making'. Most of the characters from that story are dead though, except for about seven. Four of whom you'll meet in this Prologue. **

History on Repeat

Prologue:

In the early 40th century, there was a conflict. Between Muggles and Wizards. Before war could brake out, the leader, simply known as Merlin to all those opposed magic, was given two choices. Move to an uninhabited planet or face extinction. 'Merlin' had smirked, but decided to move planet. 'To save the bloodshed of Muggles', he had said.

* * *

For the next ten centuries, Wizards and Muggles alike lived in peace, on Echilia, the Wizarding Planet, and Earth. Till the end of the 50th century when a Dark Wizard appeared out of nowhere, and managed to convince an Army that Muggles were dangerous and needed to be eradicated. Merlin had disagreed, and joined forces with the Muggles to help them counter the Dark Wizard. Along with his wife, sister and sister-in-law, he managed to raise a Counter-Army in conjunction with Muggles to fight back.

* * *

This was called the Third Wizarding War, and only ended on Halloween two years before the end of the Century.

* * *

31st October, 4998

Thomas Sapienti frowned as he stood in the ruins of Godric's Hallow, on Echilia. Wherever he looked, he could sense the pain of the residents of the small town. He walked through the town, suddenly hearing the cries of a baby.

* * *

He found himself inside a ruined house, with a dying Dark Wizard and a crying baby girl. "Hello again, Harold." said Thomas, looking at the Wizard. "How does it feel to be defeated like you defeated Voldemort over 2000 years ago?"

"Merlin." hissed the Dark Wizard, weakly. "I... I will have my revenge."

"I'm sure you will." said Thomas, looking at the Dark Wizard, with a small smile. "But it won't be for years, you and I both know that." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked it towards the Dark Wizard. "Maybe your 'faithful' servants will find you before you die." The Dark Wizard scowled before disappearing in a yellow glow. Thomas put his wand away and looked at the baby. Who had stopped crying as soon as the Dark Wizard had been vanished. "Now then, do you have a name?" he asked, as he picked her up. Making a note fall out of her blanket. He scooped it up and look a quick look at it. "Harriet Evans... That's a very beautiful name." The little girl let out a laugh. Thomas smiled, before bringing his spare hand to his ear. "This is Merlin to Morgana, DW is down. I repeat DW is down." he said, as he walked out of the house. "We have a Repeat, I repeat, we have a Repeat." He looked down at the little girl in his arms, and brushed a bit of hair off her forehead. Revealing a scar in the form of a lightning bolt in the middle of her forehead. He continued to walk, till he reached the center of the town. Where Hermione Gagliardi, Dawn Sapienti and Ginevra Gagliardi were waiting for him. "Is this who I think it is?" asked Hermione, looking at Thomas. Who let out a small smile and said "Thankfully, this is Harriet. Maybe history won't repeat itself in the exact same way." He looked at Dawn. "Can you alert the Agency that the war is over. For now." Dawn nodded before walking a few feet away. Ginny and Hermione stepped over to Thomas and Harriet. "What are you gonna do?" asked Ginny, looking at Thomas. "Do you know if she has any family?"

"Her parents were killed by Potter." said Thomas, looking at Ginny. "And this letter was addressed to me, or should I say to Merlin. I haven't had a chance to read it fully, but we should return to Hogwarts. We can put a cot in my office, while I read the letter."

* * *

Harriet went straight to sleep when she was put in the cot which had been conjured in the Headmaster's office. Dawn was currently co-coordinating with the Time Agency to find any followers of the Dark Wizard still left. Thomas smiled to himself, as he sat in front of the fire with the letter.

_ Dear Merlin,_

_ If you are reading this then James and I have managed to protect our most precious belonging. Our daughter, Harriet Evans. Neither of us has family still alive to take Harriet in, and our friends have no doubt perished in the battle of our town. We held out for as long as we could but the Dark Wizard was more powerful. I hope you find her a nice home, with somebody who can love her unconditionally._

_ Yours truly, Lily Evans._

Thomas put the letter on top of the fireplace before turning to the cot. "Don't worry, Lily Evans, your daughter's gonna be fine." he said, conjuring a small lamb teddy to place with Harriet. "I'm gonna make sure of it."


	2. Chapter 1

**And here I introduce a much older version of Luna. She now works with the Agency as it's liaison with the Wizarding World (Well, more Thomas...) :p**

**And I also introduce a family which shouldn't be hard to pinpoint who they were based on...**

Repeating History

Chapter One:

3rd July, 5009

Luna Gagliardi walked through the halls of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry with a small smile on her face. There were no students currently, which meant she could hum as she walked. She stopped in front of the gargoyle leading up to the Headmaster's office. "Merlin's Beard." she said, with a smile. The gargoyle smiled at her and said "Welcome, Luna." before beginning to rise, revealing a stairway. Luna let out a laugh, no matter how many times she'd been here, she could not get over the fact the gargoyle knew her name.

* * *

Headmaster Thomas Sapienti sat in front of the fireplace, with his sister, Hermione Gagliardi, telling him about her last class of the year. "I tell you, in my 3000 years of teaching here I have not seen a class of Seventh Years so unhappy to leave." she said, shaking her head. As a ding from the doorway alerted them both to a visitor. Thomas smiled and said "Come in!" The door opened and Luna skipped in. She smiled when she saw Hermione. "Hello Mom." she said, hugging Hermione. "Mum was wondering where you were, she's with Harriet on the Quidditch Pitch."

"Thanks Lune." said Hermione, smiling. Before looking at Thomas. "We'll continue this conversation later."

"Sure, but we might not be able to." he said, his eyes gazing at the clock on the wall. Which was counting down from 2 hours. Hermione looked at it and smiled. "Well, it's about time." she said, smiling. "If we don't continue this conversation today, we'll have to tomorrow."

"Fine by me." replied Thomas, as Hermione walked out of the room. Thomas took a seat behind his desk, motioning for Luna to take one of the two other chairs. "I take it this isn't a personal visit."

"Sadly not, Uncle." said Luna, sighing. "The Leader wants to know if you've reconsidered."

"You may want to ask me that next summer." said Thomas, looking at Luna. "I'm gonna be busy this one." Luna laughed, before saying "Can I just tell him you're not gonna do it?"

"That'd be more accurate, yeah." said Thomas, with a smile. "You're spending Summer with us, right?"

"Most people don't want to spend summer with their parents." said Luna, smirking. "Then again, I don't think any of us can be considered Most People. Has she moved my room?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't visit the guest suites much these days." said Thomas, shrugging. "The Headmaster's suite is the only one I visit."

"Well, I'll go and find out when I send your message to the Leader of the Agency." said Luna, smiling. Thomas smiled as Luna stood up. "See you around, O'Niece of mine." said Thomas, taking a book in his hand.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Thomas made his way to the courtyard along with Dawn, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Harriet was with the Gamekeeper, Blackburn, helping with the Magical Creatures on the grounds. The Clock-tower bonged at the same time as the ground around the five watchers started blurring. As soon as it stopped, two eleven year old girls, Dawn noted they were Leanne and Sasha, stood there, stark-naked. Thomas averted his eyes as he conjured them blankets. It took them a few moments to grasp what was happening, till they looked at each other. And screamed. "What... what happened?" asked Leanne, wrapping the blanket around herself, as Sasha did the same. "The last thing I remember was that weird man attacking Thomas and then we end up here, naked. And younger than we should probably be."

"You were displaced in Time." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. Making Leanne and Sasha's eyes go wide. "TOM!" said Leanne, grinning. "How much time has passed then?"

"I'll explain everything in my office." said Thomas, smiling. "After you go with 'Mione to your guest suite. There should be clothes for both of you in there..."

"Yes, clothes would be nice." said Sasha, looking at Thomas. Before turning to Hermione.

* * *

He settled himself into his office, placing his wand in the wand-holder on the desk. Dawn quickly joined him, conjuring a chair for herself behind the desk and moving Thomas over. Thomas shook his head, with a slight smile. As the familiar ding alerted them to the door opening and Hermione stepped out with Leanne and Sasha. Leanne and Sasha now wore Hogwarts Robes, and looked rather comfortable in them. Hermione walked out of the office again. "You know, I did wonder how people wore these, but they're really comfortable." said Leanne, looking around. "Now, what happened?"

"You'll want to sit down." said Thomas, looking at Leanne and Sasha. "This may take a while to explain."

* * *

"So basically, Potter tried to take Dawn from you, you blocked it once only for it to rebound back from him and hit me and Sasha." said Leanne, half an hour later. "Sending us 3000 years into the future, which is now."

"And the spell he did wasn't strong, so you had to strengthen it, making us eleven again." continued Sasha, looking at Thomas. "And giving us magic."

"Wow, that's exactly it." said Thomas, with a smile. "See, I knew you were smart, but it usually takes longer than that for it to sink in."

"Did you underestimate humans again, sweetie?" asked Dawn, smirking. Thomas laughed and said "Probably. I've been doing that a lot lately. Then again, in this century I've only met idiot humans." As he finished talking, the door dinged again and Harriet walked in. "Hey, Mom, Dad." said Harriet, smiling. "Can I go into the forest with Blackburn?"

"Absolutely not." said Dawn, looking at Harriet. "You know how dangerous it is in there." Harriet frowned, before noticing Leanne and Sasha. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at them. Thomas smiled and said "Harriet, meet Leanne and Sasha. They're gonna be living here with us from now on."

"But before you get all excited, Harriet, I need to speak to you." said Dawn, looking at Harriet. Harriet frowned but let Dawn take her back into the corridor. Thomas smiled, as Leanne asked "You have a daughter?"

"She's not ours." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "I mean, she's not biologically mine or Dawn's. Her parents were killed eleven years ago, on Halloween. We just took her in... I'll explain everything another time. I think Harriet wants to show you around the castle. Don't worry about getting lost, all corridors tend to lead to wherever you want them to. On the same floor... if it's on a different floor she leads you to a stairwell." He let out another smile. "If there's anything you wanna know, ask Harriet, she'll probably be able to answer any questions you have. Just make sure she doesn't trick you into going into the Forest. It's called Forbidden for a reason..." He looked at Hermione. "Maybe I should think about changing it's name... Forbidden makes me wanna go in. And if it makes me wanna go in, I don't want to think which students would wanna go in as well..."

"You've got another month to think about that, you know." said Hermione, shaking her head. As Harriet returned with Dawn. Leanne looked at Harriet with a smile and said "Do you think you could show us around?"

"Yeah, we should probably know where we're staying." said Sasha, smiling. Thomas smiled, as Harriet looked at Dawn, who nodded. Harriet smiled and said "I'd love to. We'll start with..."

"Stay inside, you need an adult with you if you want to look at the grounds." said Thomas, looking at Harriet. "I'll come with you later, alright?"

"Fine." said Harriet, sighing. "I guess we'll start with the Entrance Hall."

"That's a good girl." said Dawn, looking at her. Harriet just trudged out of the office, with Leanne and Sasha following. Thomas sighed, before looking at Dawn. "She has no idea how many of the creatures in that forest want to kill humans." he said, frowning. "Granted, there are just as many people who'd protect her... Are we being too overprotective?"

"No, we're being just protective enough." said Dawn, looking at Thomas. "I've gotta pop into Hogsmeade, Buff made me place an order at Tomes and Scrolls, she and Will's have made it through their backlog and the books have come in."

"I'll see you tonight then." said Thomas, smiling. "Have fun with your vampire sis. And her immortal friend..."

"Immortal as long as she stays within the realms of the castle." pointed out Dawn. "How does that even happen?"

"No idea, but it happened." said Thomas, shrugging. "You should get going if you wanna get to the shop in time." She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking towards the door.

* * *

Harriet smiled as she sat down in her room with her new friends four hours after they had started the tour. "Of course, I still don't know all of this Castle..." she said, with a small smile. "It'd take days to completely look around, and no maps really work because the Castle's always changing. Dad says it's alive, and that it's a she."

"You don't believe him?" asked Leanne, as she looked at the walls. There did seem to be a slight pulse, the castle was never quiet at least. Harriet laughed and said "Of course I believe him, I've spoken to her. She's very nice, apparently she's the mother of the four founders. Which would make her very old, but I don't think she'd lie to me." She shook her head. "Do either of you know how to play Wizard Chess?"

"Anything like normal chess? I'm rather good at that..." asked Sasha, surprising Leanne. Who asked "You play chess?"

"I beat your mother's nephew a few times, made me promise never to speak of it." said Sasha, shrugging. "Honestly, you're not the only smart one. I just learnt to hide it... I used to make my fat... father look bad in front of his clients."

"You don't have to hide it anymore, Sash." said Leanne, looking Sasha in the eye while taking her hand. "Your father certainly can't hurt you anymore, not unless he has some sort of Time Machine. And you and I both know he's not smart enough to work out how to make one. If I'm honest, I'm not even sure my dad could make one."

"Actually, he'd probably work it out." said Thomas, leaning on the doorway. He had three broomsticks in his hands. "Harriet, go and get your broom. We're going flying." Harriet jumped up, making Leanne and Sasha remember she had been there the whole time. "Leanne's right you know, your father won't be able to hurt you here." said Thomas, as the two got up. "Even if he managed to travel 3000 years into the future, he wouldn't get a hundred miles of this planet without me knowing about it. And if he did somehow manage that, I'd stop him before he even lay a hand on you." Sasha smiled and pulled him into a hug. Before whispering "Thanks." Thomas smiled, which turned into a frown when he noticed Harriet walking over with her broom. She pulled Sasha off him and said "My Daddy."

"Harriet." warned Thomas, looking at Harriet. "Do you want to come flying with me and Aunt Ginny?" Harriet looked guilty as she nodded. Thomas looked at her with his warning look. "Then what do you say to Sasha?"

"Sorry." muttered Harriet, looking at Sasha. Thomas leveled his eyes with hers. She looked at Sasha again and said "Sorry for pulling you off my Dad." a little louder. Thomas nodded and said "That's a good girl. Now go on, Aunt Ginny's waiting in the entrance hall. We'll catch up." Harriet ran out with her broom in her hand. Leanne looked at Thomas, then at the broom. "We're gonna fly?" she asked, scared. Thomas smiled and said "No need to scared, you'll learn at some point anyway. It's a mandatory lesson in your first year here." He smiled. "It's better to get a head-start, believe me. I've seen over 3000 years worth of lessons. The one with the least experience usually gets picked on... Usually when they believe teachers are watching."

"How many have you caught?" asked Sasha, as they walked down the corridor. Thomas smiled and said "At least one, every class, for the last one thousand years."

"That's a lot..." said Leanne, frowning. "How many usually take the class?"

"There's only forty people in the year." said Thomas, smiling. "There's not many wizards around, anymore. People are scared there's gonna be a fourth Wizarding War, or don't want their kids trained in a school led by a guy who likes Muggles." By the time he had finished talking, they arrived at the Entrance Hall. Where Harriet was waiting with Ginny. "Come on Dad!" said Harriet, looking at Thomas. "I wanna go fly!"

"We're going, Harriet." said Thomas, shaking his head. "Gin, do you mind teaching Leanne and Sasha?"

"I thought that was why you wanted me here." said Ginny, smirking. Thomas laughed, as he looked at Harriet again. "Go on, straight to the Quidditch Pitch, show Leanne and Sasha the way." Harriet nodded before running off, with Leanne and Sasha following. Thomas smiled as Ginny said "You would not know she's not your kid. She's certainly got your patience, or should I say lack-of-patience."

"Definitely, but Dawn and I did raise her." said Thomas, with a smile. "Although, I don't think for one moment Dad's current incarnation could sit still for one moment. Maybe I got it from him..."

"Yeah..." said Ginny, with a smile. "We should probably get going, I don't think Leanne or Sasha could keep Harriet under control." Thomas nodded and started walking, as he said "Yeah, especially since neither know how to fly..."

* * *

An hour later, the group were flying around the castle laughing. They landed in the clock-tower courtyard, and Thomas smiled. "You two are naturals." said Thomas, looking at Leanne and Sasha. "And I know you haven't done that before..."

"I... It was like I had done it before." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "But I'm not sure when I would have had chance..."

"Yeah, I'm with Lea here." said Sasha, looking at Thomas. "Is there any chance you could have imbued us with it?"

"It's possible, I guess." said Thomas, looking at the two. "I'll have to check."

* * *

Over the next two months, Leanne and Sasha got to know the castle, it's full time residents – Blackburn, the matron, Madame Volkov, and the librarian, Ms Dickens – and slowly got to be friends with Harriet. Along with finding out what happened in the 3000 years they had been in stasis. As the final week of August came upon them, Thomas took them, with Dawn and Harriet, to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Alright, Dawn, you go and get the books they need, and I'll take them to get their wands." said Thomas, looking at his wife. She smiled and said "Sure, you get the exciting part. Go and have fun." She walked off, leaving Thomas with Harriet, Leanne and Sasha. "Come on then, wands await." he said, making Harriet jump up and down. "Brilliant!" she said, grinning. "Finally I get my own wand!" Thomas smiled, before leading the three kids through the crowds. He had completely forgot that this week was usually the busiest with Hogwarts starting back up. Thankfully, when they recognized him they parted slightly, with a firm "Hello Headmaster." He said a polite hello back, and walked into Ollivanders. Where there happened to be a queue. "Dad!" moaned Harriet, realizing it'd be a while before she could get her wand. Thomas gave her his best teacher look and said "Patience, Harriet. They were here before us." Harriet sighed as she stood by him, with Leanne and Sasha in front of them. It was then Thomas noticed a familiar face stood next to him, with two kids, a girl and boy, in front of him. Edward Wood... the father of quite a few students at the school. Thomas smiled, as Edward noticed him. "Hey, fancy meeting you here Headmaster Sapienti..." said Edward Wood, with a smile. "Do you need a new wand?"

"Please, call me Thomas, Mr Wood." said Thomas, smiling. Making Edward smile before saying "If you call me Edward, or Ed, I don't mind."

"A request I cannot deny, Edward." said Thomas, with a smile. "Actually, I'm here because my daughter is finally getting her wand, and we're looking after a friend's daughter and friend. They're both Muggle-borns and neither parents know the first thing about magic..."

"Your daughter doesn't have a wand?" asked Edward, as both Thomas and Edward noticed Harriet, Leanne and Sasha talking to the Wood twins. Thomas smiled and said "She may live at Hogwarts, but my wife and I didn't want to encourage her to use magic at such a young age." He shook his head. "Anyway, enough about my family, shortly before your Andrea left she asked me to write her a recommendation for a job working with Dragons... How is she?"

"She's doing great actually." said Edward, smiling. "She's in training now, your letter helped tremendously. Although, she never said she'd gotten it from you... She said her History of Magic teacher gave it her..."

"I teach History of Magic." said Thomas, with a smile. "It gets awfully lonely in my office, and History has always been my favorite thing to talk about. Besides, it's only two hours a day, and I never need to prepare, I have, what Muggles would call, a photographic memory. I remember everything I read." Edward laughed.

* * *

An hour later, the seven walked out of the shop with five wands. "You know, I completely forgot Andrea's here today." said Edward, looking at Thomas. "I think she's helping Kasey keep an eye on the other set of twins, Frederica and Georgina..."

"Ah yes, those two..." said Thomas, with a small smile. "They bring a lot of color to the school. Not that my sister would say that..." Thomas looked at Edward, who was looking over the crowd scanning for somebody. He smiled when he finally saw the woman, Leilah, he had been looking for, talking to Dawn on the other side of the street. "Looks like our wives have met, Ed." said Thomas, smiling. Edward laughed and said "Yeah, looks like it." Dawn looked towards them, with a smile on her face. As Leilah said "Hey, Eddy, you'll never guess who I met in Blotts."

"You'll never guess who I met in Ollivanders." said Edward, smiling at his wife. As Leilah noticed Thomas, making her eyes go wide. "Headmaster." she said, smiling. Thomas smiled and said "Please, call me Thomas. I told your husband the same thing." Leilah let out a small smile, as she said "Dawn was just telling me you two have three kids here?

"Yeah, only Harriet's ours though, the other two are old family friends." said Thomas, with a smile. As he noticed Dawn and Edward talking. And heard the rumbling of tummies nearby. "Why don't we talk over ice cream? I'll pay for it."

"Oh you don't need to do that, we have eight children..." said Leilah, looking at him. Thomas just smiled and said "Oh please, I'd love to. I don't really spend my money, my vaults a bit full..."

"Although, if you're not comfortable with that, you could always come back to the castle with us." said Dawn, jumping into the conversation with a glare at Thomas. "I've already gotten everything they need for the year, while you were waiting in Ollivanders."

"It was very busy in there." said Thomas, looking at Dawn. "Has Harriet always been that impatient?"

"You know she has." said Dawn, looking at Thomas. "These next seven years are gonna be rather tiring." She shook her head and turned her gaze back to Leilah and Edward. "Sorry, that was rude. But the invitation stands, you should come back to the castle with us. You can stay till term starts if you want."

"I think we'll take you up on that offer, the nine of us could use a holiday." said Leilah, smiling. Edward nodded and said "Yeah, and it's been a while since I last saw Hogwarts... Is Professor Blackburn still the groundskeeper?"

"He's still there, yeah." said Thomas, with a smile. "Why don't you come around five? I'm sure we can have the guest suite ready by then, and there's no doubt your kids will love to have the run of the Gryffindor common room. Frederica and Georgia doubly so." Thomas suddenly had a twinkle in his eyes as he added "I'm sure we can sneak a quick sorting in before term starts, to find out which house your twins, Leanne and Sasha are in. The hat fell on Harriet a few years ago and we found out she's definitely gonna be in Gryffindor."

"That'd be excellent, I'm sure Mack and Luke will love the idea." said Leilah, with a smile. "I suppose we're all done here anyway, wands were the last thing we needed." Dawn smiled, before walking towards the kids, who had been joined by four other kids and an adult. "Ah, Andrea, it's good to see you again." said Dawn, smiling at Andrea. Who looked slightly shocked, along with the other five kids, as she said "Professor Sapienti... I wasn't expecting to see you here..." Dawn smiled as Andrea continued "Sorry, we tend to forget our teachers are real people..."

"This is Mom." said Harriet, looking at Andrea. Dawn laughed and said "Yes, I am. And I'm here to say we've gotta go. Say goodbye to your new friends, you'll see them again soon." Harriet sighed but the three said goodbye to the Woods and joined Thomas. Dawn smiled and said "My husband and I would love to catch up with you at some point, Andrea. I understand you're training to become a dragon tamer?"

"Yes, I start at the end of the week." said Andrea, smiling. "I'll come visit when I finish in two months." Dawn nodded with a smile.

* * *

As soon as Thomas stepped out of the Floo after Dawn, Leanne, Sasha and Leanne, he smiled to himself. And flopped into the nearest chair. As Hermione walked into the office. "I understand we're having visitors." she said, slipping into the other chair. "Dawn just told me I need to set the password to Gryffindor Tower early. Now why do I have to do that?"

"Because the Woods are coming to stay, and we only have one guest suite left." said Thomas, looking at her. "And most of the Woods are Gryffindor's."

"Oh great, give the twins longer to come up with a Welcoming Feast prank." said Hermione, sighing. "I think they're gonna break the record for quickest detention this year."

"Oh 'Mione, I know they're not exactly rule-abiding but they haven't harmed anybody." said Thomas, shaking his head. "But you can't say they don't learn. Didn't their End of Year prank last year involve both the summoning and the banishing charm?"

"I do have to admire their form." said Hermione, sighing. "Do not tell them I said that. I'm their Head of House." She was now glaring at Thomas. Thomas put his hands up in the air and said "Wouldn't dream of it." Hermione nodded before asking "So, when do they get here?"

* * *

At 5pm, Thomas stood in the Great Hall with Dawn, Hermione, Ginny and Luna in front of the fireplace. Harriet was running around the hall, chasing Leanne and Sasha. Thomas had to smile, as the fire turned green and Edward stepped out, with a suitcase. He was followed by Andrea, Kasey, Perry, Frederica, Georgina, Luke and Mackenzie. Leilah was the last through. "Welcome back to Hogwarts." said Thomas, smiling. "You can leave your suitcases here, the house-elves will take them to your rooms." He noticed Harriet, Leanne and Sasha had stopped playing chase and were now talking to Mackenzie and Luke. "Guys and girls, you will be staying in your normal dorms." said Dawn, taking over. "Professor Gagliardi will give you the new password, if you'd follow her." The kids, except Mack, Luke, Harriet, Sasha and Leanne, all followed Hermione out of the room. "You can go with them, Andrea, you know." said Dawn, looking at the oldest Wood Child. "You're staying in the Head Girl dorm again, we only have one guest suite at the moment."

"Besides, you may be able to keep the older twins in order." said Thomas, with a smile. "They seemed to listen to you while you were here."

"I'll try my best." said Andrea, with a smile as she walked out the Great Hall. As there was a loud thud from behind the adults left in the room. They all turned to see the five eleven year olds in a pile on the floor. "Now do you see why we don't play chase inside?" asked Dawn, with her hands on her hips. Before taking out her wand and flicking it. They were untangled almost instantly. "Why don't we go outside for a bit? I'll get the Quaffle out of the Supply Closet and you can play catch." Harriet was instantly out of the door as soon as the word Quaffle was mentioned. Both Mack and Luke's eyes lit up at it's mention as well, but Leanne and Sasha were clueless. Thomas had to smile at that, as he looked at Edward and Leilah. "Hey Ed, why don't we go say hi to Blackburn, he should be in his hut." he said, smiling. "The kids are in great hands, Ginny's the flying instructor, and Quidditch referee. As well as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. And I have yet to find somebody who'll go against Dawn... she has one mean glare. Not even Harriet disobeys her, and I hear she's the only teacher Frederica and Georgina are too scared to prank... They even pranked Hermione at one point... Granted, that was before they knew she was their head of house but still..." He had to stiffle a laugh as he remembered what his sister had looked like with pink hair. "Why do I get the feeling you're not discouraging the two." said Leilah, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm not encouraging them either, if that's what you're getting at." he said, looking at the woman, as the three adults walked outside. "I happen to believe that sometimes, a harmless practical joke isn't a bad thing. They tend to boost morale at the start of each term, and the end. But if they ever become harmful, then I'll step in and discourage it."

"Mom! Dad!" said Mack, running up to them with a broomstick in her hand. "Can Ron and I play Quidditch with Harriet, Leanne and Sasha?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." said Leilah, smiling. "Be careful though." Mack grinned and ran back over to her brother and new friends. "It's good to see them playing with other kids their own age... The youngest children in the town near our house are more Perry's age."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, before summer Harriet was the youngest here. And it's not like Hogsmeade has many children living there, it's more of a tourist place than somewhere you'd want to live." said Thomas, sighing. "Then I got a call from an old friend of mine, from way-back. I didn't even know he had a kid, let alone one that could do Magic. Yet here he was calling me, asking me if I could take Leanne and her friend, Sasha... Sasha's parents had left her in his care a long time ago, but he was dying, and needed my help." Thomas wiped away a tear, realizing it wasn't fake crying he was doing. He must have been thinking about Tony and Pepper... "I couldn't deny him, not when children are involved."

"No, children are precious." said Leilah, with a small smile. "Are you gonna go see Blackburn, Ed?"

"Yeah, he always helped me when I was here..." said Edward, with a smile. "Back when you were just the Headmaster." He was looking at Thomas. Thomas shrugged and said "He hasn't moved from his place near the forest." before walking towards the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

By the time Edward returned, with Blackburn following, a small five vs five Quidditch match was about to start. Harriet and Andrea were seekers, Leanne, Mackenzie, Frederica and Georgina were beaters, Sasha and Perry were chasers and Luke and Kasey as keepers. It was the Eleven Year Olds vs the older ones. With Ginny as Referee. Thomas was acting as commentator, while Dawn, Hermione, Leilah and Edward watching. Madame Volkov had also been called, in case of injury. And to keep it fair everybody was using the school brooms, including Ginny.

* * *

The game ended with the eleven year olds winning, 200-10. "Beginners luck." said Georgia, looking at them as they shook hands at the end of the match. "And I don't believe either of you haven't played before, you were brilliant!"

"If only first years were allowed to play." said Kasey, looking at them. "You're much better than half the team we currently have."

"Yeah, the other half of the team." said Frederica, smirking. "We're both beaters, and Perry's one of three chasers. Kasey here's our keeper. Andrea used to be our seeker, but then she left and we have to find a new one."

"You should hear the commentator, the poor guy doesn't know which Wood is which." said Georgia, with a smile. "But hey, at least we know we'll have a decent keeper when Kasey leaves. You only let in one Quaffle, Luke, and Perry sent at least ten your way." They continued to praise the younger ones all the way back to the castle, where there was a small feast waiting for them. Almost as soon as the match finished Thomas had changed into an Owl and flew back to the castle.

* * *

Thomas smiled as he placed the Sorting Hat on the stool in the middle of the Great Hall. There was a smaller version of the Gryffindor table as well as the Teacher's table. "Do you want me to do my song, Merlin?" asked the Sorting Hat, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "Nah, this isn't an actual sorting, just a quick before-term one. I'm sure they'll want to eat rather quickly, they did just play Quidditch after all." The Hat nodded, as well as a hat can, before Thomas noticed Madame Volkov walking in with Professor Blackburn following. Hermione was next, with Ginny, Edward and Leilah behind her. The older kids were next, with Harriet in close-tow, lead by Andrea. Thomas smiled as he took his place behind the stand. This time next week this place will be full, he thought, as he looked at the list of four names on the paper in front of him, and this will have the names of forty-five hopeful Wizards and Witches. He was broken out of his thoughts by Dawn suddenly appearing next to him. Stood in a line in front of the Hat were Leanne, Sasha, Mackenzie and Luke. "Well, I'm not gonna do my usual speech, since is only a small sorting ceremony." he started, looking over the faces of the four children. He could see a slight trace of fear on Luke and Mack's faces, making him wonder what their brothers and sisters had been saying about this ceremony. "This is because I have already had the pleasure of finding out what house Harriet is in, from an incident a few years back. Leanne, when you're ready, step forward and let Professor Sapienti put the Sorting Hat on your head." Leanne looked at him, with a nod, as she stepped forward. Dawn lifted the hat and Leanne sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. It took a moments before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Sasha, Luke and Mackenzie were also sorted into Gryffindor, making it a full dormitory for them. Andrea showed them to the Common Room, saying hello to the painting covering the doorway.

* * *

For the next week, Frederica and Georgia plotted their start of school prank, while Harriet showed Luke and Mack around the castle with Leanne and Sasha. Andrea went down to help Professor Blackburn while Harriet was busy with her new friends. The rest of the Wood siblings had begun Quidditch practice early, with supervision from Ginny.

* * *

By the time August 31st came, Andrea didn't want to leave. "I've had so much fun this last week... I had no idea we had a Dragon camp in the forest." said Andrea, looking at Thomas as they stood at the fireplace in the Grand Hall. Everybody had already said their goodbyes, and only Thomas, Dawn, Edward and Leilah were waving her off. "Maybe I should come here when I finish my training."

"I certainly wouldn't say no." said Thomas, with a smile. "You were always a bright witch, and we could always use another groundskeeper... Blackburn's great, don't get me wrong, but some of the creature's don't like him. They can smell the predator scent he gives off sometimes..."

"I'll have to think about it." said Andrea, with a smile. Before shaking her head. "Gosh, just a year ago you were my teachers. Now we're talking about me potentially working here... This is so weird."

"Oh this isn't weird." said Thomas, with a small smile. "A lot of the teachers here only left long enough to get a teaching degree from the Ministry then came straight back."

"In that case, my training finishes just before Halloween..." said Andrea, looking at Thomas. "We can talk then?"

"Well, it'll just be Professor Sapienti here then." said Thomas, looking at her. "I've got some business to take care of during Halloween."

"I'll be happy to talk to you, Andrea." said Dawn, with a smile. "Good luck with your training." Andrea nodded before walking into the fire saying "Ministry of Magic."

* * *

It was after dinner that Leilah and Edward left, leaving Hermione as the only buffer for Frederica and Georgia's pranks. Not that she could do anything to stop it.

* * *

As Thomas sat in his office, later that night, he found himself rereading the latter he had found with Harriet. It had taken him a while, but he had managed to find the faces of her parents. James Parker and Lily Evans, they had been in their sixth year when Lily had become pregnant. Something which should not have happened on the grounds, but he had guessed they had found one of the guest suites, where such wards were not present. It would take more to surprise him, since this was the forth time in the last 3000 years that a girl had gotten pregnant in the castle. Thomas had to laugh slightly, maybe they should have strengthened the wards after the second time. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the fireplace lit up and a familiar man in a long 1940s-era coat stepped out of it when two teenagers. Two teenagers that made Thomas smile. Standing with Captain Jack were the parents of Harriet. James and Lily. "Hello Headmaster." said Jack, with a smile. "Found these two wondering round Godric's Hallow. I thought you said nothing would happen till Halloween."

"I guess I was wrong, Captain." said Thomas, standing up. "We meet at last, Mr Parker, Miss Evans."

"You... you were expecting us?" asked Lily, looking at Thomas. Before realizing who this was. "Wait, this is Hogwarts... He called you Headmaster... I am so sorry, Sir, our minds are slightly jumbled."

"That's understandable Miss Evans." said Thomas, with a smile. "You were in a state of stasis for just under eleven years... It would have been longer had I not tinkered with his spell."

"Isn't that dangerous, Sir?" asked James, speaking for the first time since he had been here. Thomas smiled and said "Good to know Ginny's lessons rubbed off on you. Yes, it is usually dangerous to tinker with spells, unless you or one of your ancestors made the spell, and the spell that was used on you two was created by the Original Merlin, of whom I am descended from." He smiled and conjured up two more comfy chairs in front of the fireplace. "Why don't we all sit down and I'll explain everything."

**And there we go, the longest chapter I've probably ever written... Also, yes, Harriet's birth parents are only gonna be about six years older than her. You know she won't be referring to them as her parents. ;)**

**The next chapter will be following the First Years as they handle their first two months of school. With probably a few paragraphs following James and Lily.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Right, here we go. This is basically just the first two days. Well, one and a half, it ends during Lunch-Time on the first proper day of lessons. :p**

**It's pretty long again, slightly less than the last chapter but still 9 pages long ;)**

**And yes, Harriet's first year has a name. 'Harriet Evans and the Makluan Rings', which if you're a Marvel fan will have some meaning ;)**

**But don't expect it to be just from Harriet's perspective, there will be bits from Lily and James' and some from the Headmaster's (In which he will addressed as Thomas, and the adult characters will be called by their first names, any other time Thomas will be the Headmaster)**

Repeating History

'Harriet Evans and the Makluan Rings'

Chapter Two:

Harriet awoke early on the 1st of September, looking around. Sometime in the night, Leanne had got into Sasha's bed, confusing Harriet. Mackenzie was also awake, and already dressed. "Luke and I were gonna head down to watch our siblings get some early training in, before breakfast at 8." she said, looking at Harriet. "You wanna come watch?"

"Yeah, sure." said Harriet, with a smile as she began getting dressed. "Meet you in the common room."

* * *

Half an hour later, she was sat in the Gryffindor Stands of the Quidditch Pitch with Luke and Mackenzie. They were watching the other set of twins, Kasey and Perry pass the Quaffle between them. They did that for ten minutes before Kasey set herself up in goal, as an unfamiliar boy about Perry's age joined the group. As a girl the same age took a seat in the stands. She was already dressed in her Gryffindor robes, with a Prefect badge on. "Hey." she said, looking at the three First Years. "You're all Gryffindor, right?"

"Yeah, not that we should know that yet." said Harriet, with a smile. "Do we know each other? You look familiar."

"It's like looking in a mirror." said Luke, looking between Harriet and the newcomer. "Are you two related?"

"Yeah, you look like an older version of Harriet." said Mack, looking at the newcomer. Who laughed and said "Well, the cat's out of the bag." before looking at Harriet. "I'm Lily, your sister, albeit one who didn't know she had a sister till a few days ago. I was living with James' family in Kera, till something happened to them and we were brought here... James and I are gonna be living here with the Headmaster and his wife. They've already made me legally theirs."

"Brilliant!" said Harriet, grinning. Before pulling Lily into a hug. "I've always wanted a sister!"

"And you've got a brother, in James." said Lily, turning to watch her boyfriend chase the Snitch. "You know, he was the seeker for his school team. Nobody could beat him."

"Gryffindor needs a new seeker, our older sister used to do it but she left last year." said Luke, looking at Lily. "She wants to go on and tame Dragons."

"Excellent." said Lily, smiling. "So, are all those out there your siblings?"

"Yeah, we're a big family." said Mack, with a sigh. "Luke and I are the youngest. It gets rather boring at home."

* * *

At 7:50am, the guys stopped practicing and began to head back to the castle. The spectators also joined them. Waiting in the Entrance Hall were Leanne and Sasha, with Leanne asking "Where were you?"

"We went down to the Quidditch Pitch, watched the older Woods practicing." said Harriet, smiling. "I have a sister now!"

"Somebody gets excited easily." said Lily, shaking her head. Before looking at Leanne and Sasha. "Hey, I'm Lily Evans." Leanne and Sasha shared a look, before Sasha turned to face Lily again saying "I'm Sasha, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, pleasure. I'm Leanne." said Leanne, with a smile. As they said that, Professor Gagliardi walked into the Entrance Hall. "Come on guys, Breakfast is served." she said, looking at the group. "And the Headmaster needs to talk to the First Years about this evening."

* * *

There were only two tables in the Great Hall, one being the Teachers Table on the raised platform at the end of the room, and the other being a smaller version of the Gryffindor table. Which the children took a seat on. Headmaster Sapienti sat in the middle of the table, with Professor Sapienti, teacher of Muggle Studies, sat to his left. To his right sat Professor Gentile, head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher. Next to her was Professor Gagliardi, the Charms professor, with Professor Ginny, the DADA teacher, next to her. Next to Professor Sapienti sat the Head of Ravenclaw and Astronomy teacher, Professor Shannon, and Head of Slytherin, along with Potions, Professor Yap. To the side of Professor Yap sat Professor Seward, the Transfiguration teacher. On the far right sat Professor Blackburn, also known as the Groundskeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Matron Volkov also sat at the table.

* * *

Harriet smiled as she sat at the table, eating. Lily and James were sat next to her, one on either side of her. Leanne and Sasha were having a heated silent conversation with hand gestures, while the Woods, plus James, were having a conversation about Quidditch. Lily rolled her eyes as she ate, before beginning a conversation with Harriet about their parents.

* * *

Thomas frowned as he watched Leanne and Sasha 'talking'. He had taught them the hand-signals they were using, mainly for their Midtown schooling. "They're working it out." he said, looking at Dawn. "I knew Sasha was a hidden genius, but I had hoped they wouldn't have worked it out so quickly."

"You can't keep them out of the loop all the time." said Dawn, looking at her husband. "You know that most out of all of us." She glanced over at Lily, James and Harriet. Harriet was laughing at something James was doing with a grapefruit. "How long do you expect their secret to stay secret?"

"Long enough." said Thomas, with that sad smile that said he knew how it felt. It soon turned into a normal smile as he added "How long has the secret that I'm the same Merlin as the original been kept?"

"That's not really a secret though, and you know it." said Dawn, pushing Thomas slightly. He smiled, before taking a bite of toast in front of him. "Besides, you're keeping that secret by telling that story of the Legend to your First Years."

"Hey, it ties into the whole History of Hogwarts section of the Curriculum." said Thomas, shrugging. "Everybody needs to know the history of the place they're gonna be spending seven years."

"That's your excuse for knowing every single bit of Earth History, I take it." said Dawn, with a teasing smile. Thomas smirked, but didn't say anything. As he noticed the kids beginning to get up, along with the teachers. "That's my cue." said Thomas, standing up. He conjured the stand and walked over to it. "First years, stay for a moment. The rest of you, I suggest you keep an eye out for any early arrivals." he said, his voice carrying over the hall. The first years stood still, as the older ones walked out with a nod. "Frederica, Georgia." said Thomas, looking at the older set of twins. There was a twinkle in his eyes. "If you've got anything planned for tonight, I believe you will find this place empty in approximately twenty minutes." He noticed they did an old-fashioned motion of 'Yes!' before he jumped off the raised platform.

* * *

Harriet noticed Leanne and Sasha were beginning to treat her with caution, as they waited for her Dad... no, school-time, for the Headmaster to tell them what he wanted to. Luke and Mack's attitude towards her hadn't changed, so why have Leanne and Sasha's? It couldn't be because of her scar, they knew about that... Maybe it was because she had a sister now? "Alright, later today," said the Headmaster, breaking Harriet out of her thoughts. "During the Welcoming Feast, you'll be joining the already sorted Gryffindor's. Instead of waiting in line with the Unsorted. Got it?" Murmurs of yeah could be heard, making the Headmaster smile before he continued "Good, now everybody except Leanne and Sasha can go. I believe they need to talk to me." Leanne nodded, as Harriet walked out. She caught eyes with an unfamiliar man talking to Professor Yap, and her scar started hurting. She winced, before walking out of the hall and joining her sister. "You alright, sis?" asked Lily, looking at her. Harriet nodded and said "Just a slight headache. I'll be fine." If she had bothered to look up she would see Lily and James share a look that would rival the look the Headmaster and Professor Sapienti would give anybody who wanted to harm Harriet.

* * *

A few moments later, Lily and James were sat in the Prefect's dorm looking at the map on the wall. The Headmaster had charmed a piece of parchment to show anybody who knew the password a map of the castle, with names of the students sorted into Gryffindor showing up, showing where they were in the castle. Perfect for keeping track of Gryffindor's when they should be in bed. It also showed the locations of the teachers, so the prefects would know if they needed to go reign in the kids. Thankfully, the Headmaster had taught her the password, and she had given it to James. They were currently watching Harriet's name as she walked toward Blackburn's hut with Luke and Mackenzie. "We need to calm down." said Lily, looking at James. "For all we know it WAS just a headache."

"Well, you heard what the Headmaster said." said James, looking at the Headmaster's office, where Leanne and Sasha were. With the Head of Gryffindor. "And you know the story of Harry Potter..."

"Yeah... Why did we name our kid after a murderer?" asked Lily, sighing. James smiled and said "Because we share his parents names. We thought it'd probably be funny."

"That sounds about right." she said, with a small smile. "This is so hard. I just wanna scoop er up and tell her everything's gonna be alright... But I can't, because that's for mother's to do and she thinks I'm her sister."

"This isn't just hard on you and you know it." said James, sighing. "She barely knows me, and it's just hard..."

"And it doesn't get easier." said the Headmaster, appearing at the doorway. The two hadn't noticed his name leaving his office. "I should know..." Lily and James looked up as he conjured a comfy chair for himself. "Let me tell you a story about Merlin. Do you remember who the Original Merlin was?"

"He was the Father of the four Founders... Yes, we remember." said James, looking at the Headmaster. "What's this gotta do with us?"

"He had a fifth child, just as powerful as the Founders but she had her own destiny." said the Headmaster, with a small smile. "Merlin had to create the Time Displacement spell to send her forward, to 1979. Of course, legend says it was the great-great-great-great-great-great-great... The point is legend says it was one of the descendants of Merlin, otherwise known as Dumbledore, that would look over the Fifth Child..."

"Dumbledore? As in the headmaster during the Second Wizarding War?" asked James, looking at the Headmaster with a surprised expression. As Lily said "No wonder he was the one who took down Grindelwald."

"You've been doing some reading." said the Headmaster, with a smile as he looked at Lily. "I don't teach about the Global Wizarding War till the end of Sixth Year."

"The textbook was lying around." said Lily, with a slight blush. "Anyway, back on with your story. Please."

"Yes, back to the story... What if I told you Merlin wasn't a name that was passed down from Generation to Generation. That the original Merlin is the current Merlin."

"That'd make him over 5000 years old." said James, confused. The Headmaster had to smile, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Try nearly 9000." he said, smiling. Lily frowned slightly, but then realized "Wait, you said you knew how it felt to have to watch your child grow up without them knowing. How?"

"Professor Gagliardi." said the Headmaster, looking at Lily. "She thinks I'm her brother... It was the safest thing back then. Still is... And both my parents were willing to keep the facade... Still are in fact..." He sighed. "You know, not even my wife knows that. I've just told my biggest secret to two fifth years..."

"We won't tell." said James, looking at the Headmaster. "But if you're Merlin, what happened to the Founder's mother?"

"She's never far away." said the Headmaster, smiling. "Especially when you're in the Castle. Or on Castle Grounds." He tapped his nose with a smile, before turning to face the parchment on the wall. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map suddenly became a wave of color, showing more students' names. "Ah good, my students are arriving. I guess I should go work on my speech for the Welcoming Feast." He smiled again. "Mischief managed." The map returned to just showing the Gryffindor's. The Headmaster turned to face the two, and produced three smaller pieces of parchment. "Same passwords as the wall one, I'm giving them to all the prefects. Only, they won't know the password for the whole school map, James." He had to smirk as he looked at James, who was looking at it with glee. "You should give the spare one to Harriet, tell her you confiscated that from some Slytherin's. And don't tell Professor Sapienti I told you that. I doubt she'd talk to me for at least a month..." He smiled and walked out of the room. James and Lily shared a look before James said "Did he just give us a way to sneak around after Curfew?"

"He just gave us a way for our daughter to sneak around after Curfew." said Lily, looking at James. "I do hope she doesn't get into as much trouble as you and your friends did."

"You mean our friends?" said James, with a smirk as he walked through to Lily's room. Lily shook her head before following and doing a quick locking spell on the door. Knowing full-well the Headmaster had strengthened the wards on all the dorm rooms.

* * *

Harriet smiled as she stroked Vellath the Hippogriff, Luke and Mackenzie were standing a little way back. "Don't worry Vell, I'll be down at least once a week." said Harriet, before feeding her a piece of chicken. "I won't forget about you." Vellath nodded, before looking at Luke and Mackenzie. "They're my friends, Vell... Look, they're already scared of you, don't give them that look." Vellath looked at Harriet before bowing slightly. And trotting away. Harriet shook her head and said "See you later, Vell." before returning to her friends. Luke looked at her like she was mad before saying "What was that about?"

"I helped raise Vell." said Harriet, with a shrug. "She was born when I was just five, and the Headmaster let Blackburn teach me how to feed a Hippogriff."

"You've heard the stories though, right?" asked Mackenzie, looking at Harriet. "Hippogriffs are dangerous..."

"Only to those who are rude to them." said Harriet, looking at Mackenzie. "And as long as you're kind to them, you don't have to worry. Come on, let's get back to the castle. I'm sure Da... the Headmaster has finished talking to Leanne and Sasha."

* * *

The rest of the day went fine, the first years had spent the day playing Wizard Chess in the Gryffindor common room. While the rest of the students, except Lily, already there were down on the Quidditch Pitch. Lily, however, had spent the day in the library. Reading up on the last eleven years. And the schools in Kera.

* * *

Before they all knew it, it was nearing five and the eleven early-comers were gathered in the Entrance Hall, just as the rest of the school got there, making it seem like they got here. Lily found herself stood with Perry and the other Prefects, watching over the Gryffindor's. Lily was mainly focusing on James, who was talking to Kasey, probably about Quidditch Trials. As the Head Girl, a Gryffindor by the name of Zoey Jewel, Perry had told her, said "They're ready for us to go in." before looking at Lily and Perry. "The Headmaster informed us why you weren't on the train, after Olivero and I told him you hadn't arrived..."

"It's been a hard summer." said Lily, looking at Zoey. As Perry walked over to the two younger Prefects, Allison Pace and Munroe Biancardi.

* * *

A few moments later, the Great Hall was filled and Professor Sapienti led the thirty-five First Years in.

* * *

For Gryffindor, the new students were Harriet, Leanne, Sasha, Luke, Mackenzie, Diane Summers, Berny Teagan, Ely Morra, Ennis Ola and Paco Glover. For Hufflepuff, the new students included Gruffudd Darrel, Isabelle Reier, her sister Trinity, Willis Saunders, Elinor Loyola, Harley Ventura, Robin Beverly, Anakletos Lynton, Wade Maurell and Nanny Quinn. Ravenclaw got Devika Nevin, Ariella Turati, Ranjit Mulligan, Adelina Belcher, Storm Darrel, Lachlan Garret, Beatrix Joshi, Azura Nevin, Fiachna Peterson, Nuala Nelson. Last but not least, Slytherin gained Jullie Teague, Algar O'Gorman, Piera Ewart, Fotini Portelli, Isbel Rakes, Stanford Jeanes, Buck Hawk, Rylee Griffin, Priscus Spearing and Vickie Victor.

* * *

The Headmaster's speech consisted of simply four words. "Jogginconsels! Wersaks! Absuspect! Dex!" before he summoned the food with a smile and a simple "Tuck in."

* * *

An hour passed and the food was nearly all gone when the Headmaster stood back up, tapping his wand on his goblet. "Now, before we retire for the night so you'll be be ready to learn tomorrow..." He trailed off as groans were heard from around the room. "I have the start-of-year notices. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everybody. Unless accompanied by Professor Blackburn, or myself." He looked at Harriet for a moment, and winked slightly. Before returning to look at the whole school. "A new one this year, Professor Sapienti and I would like to inform you that the Third Floor Corridor on the right is off limits, and if you try to go there without permission you will find yourself where you started. Just a warning to all of you." As he said that he looked at the older set of Wood twins, before looking at a Third Year Boy sat a few seats away from Lily. Perry whispered "That's Alex Russo, he's almost as much trouble as my twin sisters." into her ear. James glared at him, but it soon softened when Lily glared at James. "His sister, Justine, usually has to help clean whatever mess he's caused. And tries to be the voice of reason."

"Let me guess, he takes that as well as your twin sister's do." said Lily, smirking. Perry laughed before nodding. Before noticing that the Headmaster was sitting back down, and most of the first years had finished eating, including his siblings, Harriet, Leanne and Sasha. "Are you finished? If not, I can show the First Years to the dorm."

"James and I have gotta talk to the Headmaster." said Lily, looking at Perry. "I'll bring them down in the morning." Perry nodded and stood up, saying "First years with me."

* * *

Harriet let out a small smile as she walked into the common room with the rest of the new students. She found out that they'd sharing their dorm with Diane, who seemed to be nice. Then again, they had only spoken during the walk up to the tower. They didn't know anything about her, unlike how much Harriet knew about about Mack and Luke. Sasha and Leanne were a bit more distant, but she knew enough about them to know she could trust them. "We have Potions in the morning." said Luke, looking at his friends as they took a seat around the fire. They'd been given their Time Tables during dinner. "And Defense against the Dark Arts after that."

"Professor Yap is impossible to please unless you're Slytherin." said Mack, sighing. "Andrea says Yap gave her a detention just for answering a question once..."

"She already doesn't like me." said Harriet, looking at Luke. "Two years ago, I was flying around on Vell and Yap snuck up on us... Vell slashed her with one of her talons. Of course Yap told D... the Headmaster that I told Vell to do it. Thankfully he knew that you shouldn't sneak up on a Hippogriff, but Yap still thinks I had Vell do it on purpose." Harriet shook her head, before looking at her timetable. "Oh good, we're with Ravenclaw all day tomorrow. At least we don't have to worry about Yap being completely unfair."

"And we know Professor Ginny won't be unfair, even if her wife is Head of Gryffindor." said Sasha, with a small smile. Before sharing a look with Leanne, who nodded. Sasha let out another small smile before saying "We have something to tell you..."

"Go for it." said Mack, looking at Sasha. Leanne took a deep breath and said "You know how we sometimes end up in the same bed?"

"Yeah..." said Harriet, confused. "You're friends, that's what friends do isn't it?"

"Yes and no." said Sasha, looking at her. "We're a bit more than just friends..."

"Like Professor Gagliardi and Professor Ginny?" asked Mack, looking at Sasha. Who smiled and said "We're not married, we're both a bit young for that." making laughter rain through the group. "We won't tell if you wanna get into bed together before we go to sleep." said Harriet, with a smile. And a shrug. Leanne smiled before saying "The Headmaster and 'Mi... Professor Gagliardi already knew, neither cared."

* * *

The next morning, Thomas smiled as he surveyed the students coming in. He could see Leanne and Sasha holding hands, laughing at something Harriet or one of the Wood's had said. Lily lead the group of first-years, while talking with James. "Tetradrachm for your thoughts." said Dawn, breaking Thomas out of his thoughts. Thomas smiled as he said "Only you would remember that."

"You've got loads of them in your office." said Dawn, shrugging. "But seriously, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing important." said Thomas, with a smile. "It's just good to have the castle full again. Summer can get so boring."

"3000 years, Thomas, 3000 years we've been married." said Dawn, looking at Thomas. "Don't think I can't tell when you're lying." She sighed. "Fine, if you're not gonna tell me."

"I can't tell you." said Thomas, looking at his wife. "At least not here... You have your first Third Year students today, don't you?"

"Yep, only twenty signed up for it though. Mostly Ravenclaws and Gryffindors." said Dawn, with a small smile. "Sadly, in that bunch is Alexander Russo. With his sister, his sister's boyfriend and his girlfriend."

"He won't be that much trouble in that case." said Thomas, with a smile. "Maison has a calming effect on him."

"That's good to know." said Dawn, looking at the Gryffindor table. "Is it wrong to want to be back in their shoes? Or even to walk into their shoes at all, considering you taught me everything I know about Magic." Thomas smiled to himself.

* * *

Breakfast went fine, and pretty soon everybody was heading to lessons. Harriet found herself leading her friends, and Diane, to the potions classroom. She stood with Mack around their cauldrons. Leanne and Sasha had taken a desk for themselves, while Luke had to stand with Diane. "Alright, eyes to the front." came a stern female voice, from the doorway. Professor Yap walked through the middle of the room and stood at the front. "In this class there will be no silly wand-waving, no silly incantations. As such, I expect most of you won't appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is Potion-making." she said, looking around. Her eyes briefly sat on Harriet before returning to the rest of the class. "For those select-few, however, who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to ensnare the senses and bewitch the mind. I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame and even put a stopper in death." As she finished talking, she looked straight at Harriet. "Tell me, Miss Evans, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Where would look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of the Living Death." said Harriet, looking at the Professor. "A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat. And there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. They're the same plant, known as Aconite." Professor Yap let out a firm growl before saying "Well done, Miss Evans. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." through gritted teeth.

* * *

Defense against the Dark Arts was next for the First Years. They all said goodbyes to the older group before heading towards Classroom 3C. The castle gave them a route which completely bypassed the right corridor. And as soon as they got there they found Professor Ginny waiting. "Ah good, you're early." she said, smiling. "Take a seat wherever you want, and take out your textbook and writing equipment. Today's really just an introduction. But next week we'll start with the practicals." Harriet noticed that the Ravenclaws had already gotten there, and were already sat. She found a seat next to Luke. Once again, Leanne and Sasha sat together, while Diane and Mack ended up sitting together.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the castle in the History of Magic classroom, Lily was writing down everything the Headmaster said, because she knew James wouldn't be paying much attention. He didn't care much for lectures, whereas Lily loved them. Especially history lectures. Sure enough, she noticed James was doodling Snitches. _I shouldn't let him look at my notes, _thought Lily, as she half-listened to the Headmaster talking about the Second Wizarding War. _See how he likes it._ She sighed. _Of course, he wouldn't mind at all. It wouldn't even make him pay attention. _"Miss Evans?" called the Headmaster's voice, breaking her out of her thoughts. Lily quickly looked at him and said "Yes, Headmaster?"

"I was asking if anybody knew the reason for the Second Wizarding War." said the Headmaster, looking at her. "I suggest you pay attention..."

"It was started by a Gryffindor, sir." said Lily, looking at the Headmaster. "Voldemort was taken down around Halloween 1979. By said Gryffindor. 14 years later, Voldemort wanted his revenge and had his followers revive him using dangerous Dark magic. It took four years before they'd come face to face. The Gryffindor killed Voldemort and most of his followers, before taking over the Castle. It wouldn't be till 2007 that he would be stopped."

"And in 2012 he was taken down by that centuries Merlin." said the Headmaster, with a small smile. "Well done Miss Evans, thirty points to Gryffindor. For being the first student I've had that could recite the story." He took a seat at his desk, flipping the book open. As the Gryffindor's cheered. It quickly died down, and the Headmaster stood up again. "Any questions before you have to go to Potions?" One of the Gryffindor girls stuck their hand up. "Yes Miss Holmes?"

"Was Harry Potter really a Gryffindor?" asked Evie, looking at the Headmaster. "All the books say he was in Slytherin. Except for that fictional Propaganda story he had that Joanne write under the imperius." The Headmaster looked out of the window as he said "Yes, he was a Gryffindor. Or so my ancestor told me when he recounted the story. It just goes to show that the House you were sorted in doesn't matter. It's your choices that lead you to be good or evil. Harry took the evil route, and paid the price. He wanted Power, and didn't care how he got it."

"You talk like you know him, sir." said Tullius, looking at the Headmaster. The Headmaster smiled, with a small twinkle in his eyes. There were only two people in the room who knew the truth about the Headmaster, and the only answer he could give was "Maybe, once upon a time, I did know him. Or know someone who knew him." making Lily stifle back a small laugh. The Headmaster shook his head and said "Now then, back to the actual topic at hand."

* * *

Harriet, meanwhile, was listening to Storm, a Ravenclaw, talk about his father. A Lupine. "Yes. Lupine's are nothing like the stories of Werewolves." said Professor Ginny, as Storm finished talking. "They're much less volatile, and don't lose their minds on a Full Moon. They can also turn into their wolf form whenever they feel like it, which makes them a rather formidable foe, or ally." She smiled. "We even have one or two here at the school, one's in Gryffindor. Professor Blackburn's one, not that it's a secret or anything. Everybody knows about him... The Ministry made a fuss when the Headmaster appointed him groundskeeper." Professor Ginny shook her head. "There's no way the Headmaster would let a dangerous person on the grounds."

* * *

After the lesson finished, Harriet walked out of the classroom with Luke and Mackenzie behind her. She knew word of what happened in Potions would be around the school by now, considering it was the first time Professor Yap had given Gryffindor points instead of taking them away. And also the first time anybody had actually answered those questions right. "She gives those questions to the First Year Gryffindor she dislikes the most." explained Harriet, as she took a seat on the edge of the Great Lake with Luke, Mackenzie, Leanne and Sasha. They were waiting for the rest of the Wood siblings, Lily and James. "I believe he gave them to the other twins three years ago. Two years ago it was a boy called Alexander who keeps his wand in his shoe. And last year it was Alex's sister, Maxine. Of course none of them got the questions right because they didn't know they were coming."

"You did because you've lived here your life and already knew he doesn't like you." said Lily, walking up to them with a small smile. "James and the others are on their way. They got held up talking about Quidditch again." Harriet smiled and pulled Lily into a hug. Lily smiled and said "Hey, that's not the only thing I have to tell you. James has something I confiscated off some Slytherin's earlier, I saw them using it to try and sneak off grounds." Lily smiled as Harriet's eyes lit up. "Of course, you probably have more use for it than the two of us do. Not that I'm condoning sneaking off grounds. Maybe just use it if you're out of the dorm after curfew." As she said that, James had arrived with the rest of the Wood siblings. Except the twins. "Let me guess, they've already got detention?" asked Luke, looking at Kasey. Who laughed before saying "Got it in one. They did something in Herbology."

"Well, they didn't do their usual start-of-year prank." said Perry, sighing. "I was actually looking forward to that as well, what they were planning sounded amazing." He shook his head. "Anyway, why don't you tell us how your first lesson went."

"Yap gave Gryffindor nearly 30 points." said Luke, with a grin. "She kept asking Harriet questions she didn't expect her to know the answers to. Yet Harriet did! So she couldn't not give points."

"Ah, so you're the First Year she's gonna pick on." said Kasey, with a smile. "And considering you've lived at the castle for the last eleven years, what have you done?"

"She believes my Hippogriff attacked her because I asked it to." said Harriet, with a shrug. "She spooked Vell. Everybody knows you don't sneak up on Hippogriffs or they get nasty."

"Back up, you have a Hippogriff?" asked Lily, looking at Harriet. "Obviously she's not dangerous or the Headmaster and Professor Sapienti wouldn't let you go near it... But you have a Hippogriff?"

"I raised her." said Harriet, looking at Lily. "She's very nice, if a bit distrustful of anybody who isn't me or D... the Headmaster since the whole Yap incident."

"Hence the stink eye me and Luke were getting earlier..." said Mack, with a small smile. "It makes sense now."

"Anyway, Har, I'm sure your sister already told you we have something for you." said James, steering away from the Hippogriff conversation as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed it to Harriet, who frowned as she looked at it. James smiled and placed his wand on the paper before saying "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." with a small smirk. The paper instantly lit up, showing the Black Lake, with the names of everybody around on it. "Oh my go..." started Harriet, only to change it when she saw her sister giving her a stern look. "Goodness." she finished, flashing a smile at Lily, before looking back at the parchment. "What is it?"

"A map of the Hogwarts grounds." said James, smiling. "Name a place, it'll show you who's there. I was messing around with it last lesson, I didn't get the O.W.L result to take Potions on at N.E.W.T level."

"Be glad, Yap wasn't in the best of moods." said Perry, sighing. "Thankfully she took it out on the two Ravenclaws that got in." By this point Harriet wasn't listening, she was watching the names on the map. "Incoming Professor." she said, seeing Professor Delgado's name coming down the path leading to them. James nodded and placed his wand on the map again. "Mischief managed." The parchment became blank again, just as the Professor walked through the trees. And seemed surprised to see the gaggle of students sat there. "Oh, hey kids." he said, with a small smile. "I didn't expect to see you..." He trailed off when he saw Harriet. "I shoulda known, hello Harriet."

"Hello Mr Lindsey." said Harriet, with a smile. Before realizing what she had said. "Sorry, I mean... Hello Professor."

"If you want to make it back to the castle in time for your next lessons, you should probably go now." said the Professor, looking at the group. "This isn't the place to hang out at during Break." The group nodded and all stood up before beginning the walk back to the castle.

* * *

Lily took a seat in the common room, reading the chapter the Headmaster had assigned for History of Magic homework. "Come on Lil, it's a nice day." said James, looking at Lily. "Can't we go and sit in the sun?"

"I'm reading." said Lily, looking at James. "If you want to do something helpful, go and see if Cady will pack a picnic for us, Harriet, Leanne, Sasha, Luke and Mack. I know people have done it before, and if the house-elf's like you, you'll get it." James sighed, but nodded. "I'll be back shortly then."

"I'll read this to you when you get back then." said Lily, with a smirk. Making James grin before running out of the common room. Lily smiled to herself.

* * *

Lunchtime came, and Harriet smiled as she watched her sister set up a blanket in front of the Black Lake with help from James. Luke, Mack, Leanne and Sasha were stood with her. "Cady says hi, Harriet." said James, looking at Harriet as he grabbed a second blanket. Harriet smiled, as Lily flopped down on the blanket. "Come take a seat, I have a story to tell you. About the night our parents were killed... And Merlin found you." Harriet looked at her, before taking a seat next to her, cradled inbetween Lily and James. The others took a seat around them. As Lily took a deep breath. "It was Halloween, eleven years ago. I was at James' place, saying goodbye to him because he was traveling to Kera..."

**And there we go, the next chapter will for sure involve Halloween. Hopefully. There'll also be a slight plot-advancing point.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Right, here's the next Chapter. The introduction of a few of the Oldest members of this universe. ;)**

**It's a bit shorter (Alright, it's two thousand words shorter), but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. :p**

Repeating History

'Harriet Evans and the Makluan Rings'

Chapter Three:

Harriet wanted to cry, mainly for her sister, who had no idea she had survived till the Headmaster had found Lily, but also for the fact that she'd never know her parents. The way Lily was talking about them, she would have been so loved. Not that she wasn't loved here, she knew both the Headmaster and Professor Sapienti loved her. But she always knew they weren't her biological parents, yet she had never known anything about her biological parents, because neither of them knew who they were. She didn't realize that she was actually crying till she felt her sister's loving embrace.

* * *

Lily frowned as she pulled Harriet into a hug. She didn't realize telling her a small lie about her parents, who were actually her grandparents, would effect her daughter so much. There was a small part of her, the maternal side, which had hoped for this sort of reaction, just so she hold her close. But the logical side of her told her it was wrong, she couldn't be this girl's mother. Not since the time stasis. The Dark Wizard had been right when he taunted her and James...

* * *

"What do you want?!" shouted James, as the Dark Wizard approached him and Lily. They were backed up to their barely three month old's cot. "We haven't done anything to you!"

"I'm gonna take your most precious procession away from you." said the Dark Wizard, his wand drawn. "Say goodbye to your baby girl, next time you see her you won't be her mother." He had a smirk plastered on his face. Lily frowned as James stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone." he said, looking the Dark Wizard in the eye. Which earned him a yellow beam to the chest. He disappeared, making Lily draw her wand in a millisecond and send a red beam straight at the Dark Wizard. Who got blasted backwards out of the house. She quickly conjured up paper, a quill and ink. In the time it took the Dark Wizard to walk back into the house, now furious, she had written a letter addressed to Merlin and hidden it in Harriet's blanket. She turned to face him, rather calm which slightly unnerved the Dark Wizard, and said "I hope we never meet again." The Dark Wizard smirked, and the last thing she remembered was a yellow beam hitting her.

* * *

Lily had meant what she said, she hoped they never met again, otherwise she'd do something she'd regret. She blinked as she looked around, she was lay in a bed in the hospital wing. She hadn't noticed she wasn't by the lake anymore. "What happened?" she asked, noticing the Headmaster sat next to her. He looked at her and said "Mama Bear came out to play. At least, in your memories." He let out a small smile. "Don't worry, it's just us. James is currently kicking, excuse my french, arse in Defence. Harriet is in the library, running an errand for me. We have at least half an hour, I asked Hecate to delay Harriet on the way back. What happened?"

"I was remembering that day." said Lily, looking away from Thomas. "He didn't attempt to kill us, did he."

"No." said Thomas, looking at Lily. Not bothering to lie. "The Dark Wizard wanted power over people. To that end, he wanted to raise Harriet himself, but somebody got in the way of that. Two somebodies to be exact, both close to you and James."

"What happened to them?" asked Lily, looking at Thomas. "You're not talking like they're dead."

"No, one got stuck in Dog form." said Thomas, with a small smile. "The other lives nearby with said Dog." He smiled, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Before you say anything, they both told me it was in Harriet's best interests for her to stay with me and Dawn. And they see her everyday. Even if Skriker tends to stay indoors."

"Blackburn!" said Lily, looking at Thomas. "I wondered why I recognized him! I've actually been meaning to ask what happened to the old groundskeeper."

"He got eaten by a Dragon." said Thomas, with a frown. "This wasn't on the grounds though, he was walking through the countryside around Hogsmeade." Lily frowned as well, before hearing the door open and seeing Harriet run in with a book in her hand. "Here you go, D... Headmaster." said Harriet, handing the book to Thomas. Who smiled and said "Thanks. It's for Lily though." before putting the book on the bed. "Madam Volkov won't let you leave till tomorrow, sorry, nothing I can do to hurry it up. She said something about concussion... I personally don't see anything wrong with you, and I taught Rowena a lot of what she knew." he said, sighing. "But I have got her to agree to let Harriet and James come and go." He winked. "And I'll see if I can get Morgan up here at some point."

"Thanks Headmaster." said Lily, with a smile, as she looked at the book in her hands. And laughed. In her hands was 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. "Can you read to me?" asked Harriet, looking at Lily. "Mom and Dad never let me read them, they always told me when you're in school."

"Sure, I'll read to you." said Lily, scooting across slightly to allow Harriet to get on. After they were both comfortable, Lily opened the book. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much..."

* * *

Half an hour later, James joined them as Harry Potter was getting his Hogwarts Letter. "Go and get some fresh air before Charms, you've got the head of house." said Lily, looking at Harriet, after she finished a paragraph. "We'll continue this afterward, alright?" Harriet sighed but got off the bed and grabbed her coat from the chair. James took a seat in the chair with a smile. "Who's idea was this?" he asked, as Lily put the book on the side. "Yours or Harriet's?"

"Neither." said Lily, with a small smile. "It's like the Headmaster knew we wouldn't have aged when we returned."

"It's his spell, he probably did." said James, looking at Lily. "So he engineered some mother-daughter bonding time."

"Sister-sister bonding time." said Lily, looking at James. As Madam Volkov walked in, followed by Professor Blackburn and a black dog. She looked at Lily and said "These two say the Headmaster sent them, do you want to see them?"

"Course I do." said Lily, with a smile. The dog jumped onto the bed and sat down. "Professor?" asked James, looking at Blackburn. Blackburn looked at Lily and said "You wanna tell him or shall I?"

"I'll do it, Conan." said Lily, looking at Blackburn. It then that it dawned on James. "Oh my god! You're alive! We thought you'd died!"

"You could say the same thing about the two of you." said Blackburn, with a smile. James stood up and pulled Blackburn into a hug. The dog looked at James and said "Hey, I took the bullet for Harriet you know, where's my love!"

"OK... I feel like I should know that voice." said James, looking at the dog. Before smiling. "Hello Rigel." James rubbed his tummy, causing something weird to happen. The dog started glowing, and was soon replaced by a teenager the age of James and Lily. "This is weird." stated Rigel, after a moment of stunned silence. "Oh, weird doesn't cover it." said a voice from behind them, they all turned to see Madam Volkov standing there. "I'm calling the Headmaster."

"I'm already here." said Thomas, walking into the room, with Dawn in tow. "Hello Rigel, it's good to see your human form. Not that your dog form isn't excellent."

"Headmaster." said Rigel, with a small bow as he got off the bed. Thomas smiled and bowed back, before looking at James. "It would seem your connection to Harriet, the same person who Rigel sacrificed his human form for, has reversed one of Po... the Dark Wizard's more potent curses."

"However, it has given us another kid to make up a story for." said Dawn, glaring at her husband. Thomas smirked and said "Oh, sweetie, you underestimate these four. I didn't come up with James and Lily's story, the two of them did it."

"He's my nephew." said Blackburn, looking at Thomas and Dawn. "He can stay in my hut with me, if dorms are an issue."

"Dorms are never an issue here, Blackburn, you should know that." said Thomas, with a smile. Blackburn nodded, and smiled as well. Thomas turned to face Dawn. "Can you go and inform the teachers we have a latecomer, I need to speak to these four." Dawn sighed, and looked at James. "You're not gonna miss much if you don't come to my class" she said, with a small smile. Before walking out.

* * *

An hour later, three more chairs had been conjured. Rigel and Blackburn had taken over two of them, while James took the third. When the Headmaster had been talking to them, he took the chair by the bed. "I've gotta go." said Blackburn, standing up. "Got a class of Third Years to teach. I'll be back later." He looked at Rigel. "Haven't you got class as well?"

"If I've read James' time table right, it's Muggle Studies." said Rigel, smiling. "But you heard the Professor... And the Headmaster said my first day is tomorrow."

"In that case you can come help me with my Third Years." said Blackburn, with a smile. "I need somebody who doesn't spook the Hippogriffs like I do." As Harriet skipped into the room, smiling. She stopped skipping as she noticed the new boy. "Hello?"

"Don't worry Harriet, this is Rigel." said James, looking at Harriet. "He's a friend of ours from Kera." Harriet nodded before looking at Blackburn. "Hello Professor."

"Hello Harriet." said Blackburn, smiling. "I was just leaving, come on Rigel, you're with me." Rigel nodded and walked out with Blackburn. "It was a pleasure to meet you." he said on his way out. Harriet nodded, before walking over to the bed. "Read?" she asked, looking at Lily. Lily smiled and scooted across slightly, letting Harriet get on. "Mind if I stay?" asked James, looking at the two of them. Lily looked at Harriet who shook her head. James smiled, and lent back in the chair. Lily grabbed the book and continued from where they left off.

* * *

Later that night, Harriet had fallen asleep on Lily's shoulder not long after they had finished the book, and both James and Rigel were already asleep in the chairs. Madame Volkov had offered to move Harriet to her own bed, but Lily shook her head. "She's not hurting anybody." she said, with a smile. "And I don't sleep well alone."

"I hope you've got sense to take Birth Control potions for when you're away from Hogwarts." said Madame Volkov, with the twinkle in her eye that she had seen in the Headmaster's so often since she had been here. Lily smiled and said "I have, yes." Madame Volkov smiled before walking off. Lily had to keep herself from laughing, as not to wake up the reason the Procreation Wards had been strengthened recently. She shifted slightly to get into a slightly more comfortable sleeping position before putting her head on the pillow.

* * *

As soon as she fell asleep, she found herself lay in a slightly more ghostly version of the Hospital Wing. With Rowena Ravenclaw stood at the edge of the room. "Hello, Lillian." she said, as Lily got out of the bed. Harriet was nowhere to be seen, and neither were her boyfriend and his best friend. "Do not worry, your friends, and daughter are safe." said Rowena, as if reading her thoughts. "We're not actually in Hogwarts. But there is somebody who wishes to meet you, and I'm sure my siblings will make themselves known to you while you're here. Our Father seems to have taken a liking to you. He senses something we can not, I suspect." Rowena smiled. "I hope you know who I am..."

"The person I think you are is dead." said Lily, looking at Rowena. "But yet, you're standing in front of me. And my Headmaster, as well as Legal Guardian, is Merlin after all..." She sighed. "You're Rowena Ravenclaw, aren't you."

"Fifty points to Gryffindor." said Rowena, with a smile. As the room around them changed to that of a less ghostly Entrance Hall. Lily could see the Gryffindor dial go up fifty. "Yes, I have the power to add points to House Totals." The viewing returned to the ghostly Hospital Wing, as Rowena led Lily out.

* * *

They walked through the halls till they reached the point where the Gargoyle usually stood to take them to the Headmaster's office. Instead of the Gargoyle, the stairway was already there. "Follow me, Lillian."

"Please, call me Lily..." said Lily, looking at Rowena. Memories of her parents were invoked whenever she was called Lillian... Rowena nodded and said "You can call me Row in that case. Our father insisted we have weird names, not even Hermione got off it. And she was technically born centuries after us. And Albus... Poor Albus..." Rowena sighed, and Lily noticed they had reached the door to the Headmaster's office. Rowena opened the door and said "Mother, we have a guest."

"Excellent, she fell asleep then." came a familiar male voice, making Rowena jump slightly before saying "Father, you really need to learn to tell people when you're coming."

"Ah, where's the fun in that." said Merlin, standing up as Rowena led Lily in. Lily noticed that there was a woman sat in the Headmaster's chair behind the desk. "You can leave now, Rowena." said the woman, giving Lily the silly notion that she should know this woman. Rowena nodded and walked out. "I'll be in the Hospital Wing." she said, looking at Lily. Lily nodded before turning her attention back to Merlin and the woman. The woman was smiling, but her body seemed to be stuck chosing a form, because Lily could count three forms alternating in a second's notice. A young girl, a middle aged woman, and an old woman. Each form wore a red dress. "My magic is a bit off at the moment, I'm sorry." she said, glaring at Merlin slightly. Who stepped back slightly, and clicked his fingers. Instantly, the woman's form solidified as the middle aged woman. She lessened her glare before turning back to face Lily. "I am Hecate, I control the castle." she said, smiling. "And you were Lillian Evans, mother of Harriet Evans. Don't worry, your daughter is safe. She's currently in the forest with my son, Godric. He has a tame Dragon and Harriet wanted to go see it."

"You let her!" said Lily, glaring at Merlin. "It's a DRAGON!"

"Lily, she's with Godric. He wouldn't let anything happen to his Heir." said Merlin, with a smile. Making Lily's eyes go wide. "Harriet is the Heir of Gryffindor?"

"Yes and no." said Hecate, looking at her. "You may want to take a seat, we have a story to tell you."

* * *

Harriet meanwhile was having fun with Godric Gryffindor, he was showing her the Forbidden Forest, without actually being in it. And her Dad, yes he'd allowed her to call him that here, had actually let her go. "You're a natural." said Godric, as he watched from the side while Harriet played with his Dragon. Harriet hadn't noticed the female vampire and powerful witch who dwell in the forest walking towards them. "Hello Godric." said the vampire, looking at the man. Godric turned and smiled. "Hello Summers, Willow."

"Man, I wish you were easier to sneak up on." said Summers, sighing. Her vampiric features disappearing. "Or at least scare."

"Oh you don't mean that." said Godric, with a smile. "Hey Harriet, come over here a moment." Harriet looked at him and reluctantly walked over. "Harriet, this is Summers and Willow. Willow's a very powerful witch, but she lives in the forest with Summers."

"I'm, to put it bluntly, I'm a Vampire." said Summers, with a smile. "Don't worry, I don't suck the blood of people. It's usually just a few creatures here and there... And Willow cooks whatever I catch for herself to eat." Harriet looked at her, with a weird look on her face. "Don't worry, we don't hurt any of the nice ones. It's only the ones who attack us. A herd of Red Caps attacked us the other week... And the week before that it was Pixies. Of course, it took five Pixies before I was full..."

"And I didn't eat them, the first one tasted weird..." said Willow, frowning. "As did that Blast-Ended Skrewt, but I did flash freeze it and I don't think I fried it right."

"Blast-Ended Skrewts aren't meant to be eaten." said Godric, looking at Willow. "You are an extraordinary Witch."

"I am tied to the castle, of course I'm Extraordinary." said Willow, smirking. Before smiling. "Look, Mr Gryffindor. Can you at least put some more edible animals in the forest."

"There's a Troll colony a short distance from your cave..." said Godric, looking at Willow. Summers looked at him and said "Oh really, we hadn't noticed. They've only attacked us ten times."

"I was wondering why their number's were dwindling." said Godric, with a slight laugh. "There's a Demiguise colony living in the trees around you losing members, have they been attacking you?"

"Demiguises are peaceful, if slightly annoying when they throw their faeces at us." said Summers, looking at Godric. "I think that's just those wolves, we've heard howls at night."

"Hello, I'm still here." said Harriet, standing there with her hands on her hip. Willow laughed and said "Oh, you were certainly raised by Dawn."

"You know Dawn?" asked Harriet, confused. As they heard a boy scream. All four people turned to face the direction it came from, and Godric was the first running. Buffy wasn't far behind, followed by Willow and Harriet.

* * *

Godric quickly reached a clearing, where they saw James on the ground with a Centaur looking at him. "He fainted." said the Centaur, looking at Godric. Godric sighed and said "Cause he did, the poor lad's never seen a Centaur before. At least not in person, they don't send their pupils into the forest like we did."

"Which is probably a mistake." came Merlin's voice, from the other side of the clearing. Godric turned to face him, with a small smile. Merlin was stood there, smiling, with Lily and Hecate behind him. As soon as Lily saw James, she ran over to him, and knelt down. "But I doubt I could get my wife to agree to it." He smiled, as Buffy, Willow and Harriet ran into the clearing. Merlin was now knelt next to James. "He's gonna be alright, Lily. He just fainted." said Merlin, placing his hand on James' shoulder. "_Rennavate_." James instantly woke up, looking around. "What... what happened?"

"I believe you went looking for Harriet." said Merlin, sighing. "Or you thought the Forbidden Forest was somewhere worth exploring while asleep."

"The latter..." said James, rather sheepishly. "I had no idea Harriet was in here." Merlin shook his head, before standing up. "Come on, back to the castle with you. You two as well, Godric, Harriet. Follow Hecate." Harriet sighed but did as she was told. Godric went to say anything, but was silenced by Merlin's glance. "Going." he said, before looking down at the ground as he walked past Merlin. Merlin turned to face the Centaur and said "I'll be coming down to see your colony in a few days, tell your Elder I need to speak to him." The Centaur nodded before galloping off. Merlin smiled and looked at Summers and Willow. "You know, I should probably come and see you when I'm in the forest." he said, looking at both of them. "Although, I don't think the Demiguises like me. They throw their faeces at me."

"They do that to everybody. They're worse than actual monkeys." said Summers, looking at Merlin. "And yes, I'd like to see my Brother-In-Law at least once a month."

"I promise next time I'm in the area I'll visit." said Merlin, with a smile. "But right now I have to get back to the castle... There's way too much that could go wrong in this place with Harriet running around."

* * *

Morning broke, and Harriet woke up feeling refreshed. She'd had fun in the Dreamworld Hogwarts, talking to Godric, listening to Rowena talk about healing and of course watching Helga grow plants. She hadn't got to see Salazar, but the Headmaster said he was there, probably in his quarters. "Morning, hazel-eyes." said Lily, smiling down at her. Harriet smiled back, before noticing the sleeping forms of James and Rigel. "Why didn't Rigel come with us last night?" asked Harriet, looking at Lily. "He's in here with us."

"I don't think it's that simple, Har." said Lily, with a small smile. "Hecate told me that the place we went was a dreamworld of sorts, created by her and Thomas for when the Founder's had had enough of teaching. It's more of a separate dimension than it is a strict Dreamworld... The Founder's can come and go as they place, as can Thomas. The only person who's truly stuck there is Hecate, since her essence became 'trapped' in the castle walls."

"Mother and Father must trust you." said Madame Volkov, walking over to them. "You're free to go, you know."

"Row!" said Lily, with a smile. "I knew you were a healer, but this is weird."

"It's Madame Volkov, while we're in this world." she said, looking at Lily with a small glare. Lily nodded and Madame Volkov's glare stopped. "The Founder's are never far away. My sister has taken to teaching Herbology again, while Godric... Surprisingly, he took on the Library. And Sal... Well, he brewed a potion wrong and became a woman. You know him as Professor Yap."

"That explains so much." said Harriet, trying to keep her laughter back. As was Lily. Madame Volkov smiled and said "I bet it does, little one. I bet it does."

"What's happening?" asked James, jolting awake. He looked around and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, it's the normal world."

"Yes, yes it is." said Lily, looking at James. "I'm free to go, Madame Volkov was just telling me that."

* * *

The next few months went fine, Harriet learnt quickly. As well as outsmarted Professor Yap a few times, earning her points FOR Gryffindor from the head of Hufflepuff, Professor Gentile, each time. Her housemates were grinning from ear-to-ear as the first Quidditch match came, since if Gryffindor won, they'd be in the lead for the House Cup.

* * *

James had joined the Quidditch team as soon as he flew into the air on the day before Term started. And he was now the Seeker for them, which made him nervous. Not that he needed to be, since he caught the snitch in under five minutes, in which time Gryffindor had also managed to score three goals. Making the score 180-0, to Gryffindor.

* * *

It was the day of Halloween when everything changed. Thomas had gone to Godric's Hallow with Jack at his side. Luna was also with them, on 'official agency business'. "I don't like this." said Thomas, looking at Jack. Thomas' coat was huddled around him as it had gone very cold all of a sudden. And then it hit, there was a crack in the middle of ground, glowing white. Instead of reaching for his wand, he took out his hardly-used Sonic Screwdriver and scanned. "Oh wow." he said, with that smile which told Jack and Luna to step back, which they both did. "This is amazing. It's another universe."

"You should step back, Merlin." said Jack, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at him and said "I know, Captain, what I should do. But me and should never really worked out did it."

"He's got a point." said Luna, with a small smile while looking at Jack. Jack sighed and said "Fine, but I don't like it. It's giving off weird temporal readings." while looking at the computer on his Vortex Manipulator. It was after he said that the light flashed, making Thomas jump backwards, landing in front of Jack. "These sort of things are never stable..." said Thomas, as a figure started appearing in front of the crack. And Thomas instantly swapped Sonic for Wand. Jack had pulled out his new Sonic Blaster, and Luna was cradling her wand in one hand and the Agency-Issued gun in the other. The figure solidified, revealing a man in a suit with a snake-like face. "_Ah, freedom._" hissed the man, before noticing the three pointing weapons at him. "_Two of you are wizards._"

"_And you are a Parselmouth._" hissed Thomas, looking at the man. "_Hello Tom Riddle._"

"_You know my name, yet we have never met._" said Riddle, looking at him. "_How interesting._"

"_You have no idea._" said Thomas, with a smirk. "Now, you gonna talk English so my friends can understand you?"

"Actually, I understood perfectly." said Jack, looking at Thomas. "I don't think your dad's influence has stopped yet."

"Yeah, so do I." said Luna, looking at Thomas. "Your son gifted me the power to listen to it, I can't speak it though, which is a shame."

"_Where am I?_" asked Riddle, looking at the three with a bored expression. Thomas turned to face him and said "Oh, this place? It's the last remnants of a small town called Godric's Hallow. The Dark Wizard destroyed it trying to take the happiness of a few teenagers I know."

"You speak nonsense." said Riddle, looking at Thomas, who he assumed was the leader. "I am the only Dark Wizard powerful enough to destroy towns."

"Oh good, the Slytherin attitude. I was waiting for that." said Thomas, looking at his nails as if bored. "You're not the only Dark Wizard around in this universe. And you're certainly not powerful to level a town like this, I should know. You couldn't tear down a house to get to Harry Potter." Jack and Luna's eyes went wide, and they both ran off. Thomas smiled to himself, before continuing "I mean, who gets killed by a rebounding Killing Curse. You were never powerful. Not like you thought you were. Now, in this universe, Harold Potter went to be the Greatest Dark Wizard the world knew, taking the Moniker of the Dark Wizard to bring terror wherever he went." He motioned around himself. "This is his work, the kid who curb-stomped you like it was nothing. In this universe, you're ash. Completely and utterly unrevivable. There are two possible universes you could have come from... Well, alright, there's about a billion possible universes, but only two... three... likely ones. Any change you know a Danger?"

"Your words confuse me, yet I am angered." said Riddle, looking Thomas in the eye. "The only danger you need to know is me."

"OK, Dangerverse is off the tables, although that may be a good thing." said Thomas, ignoring Riddle's words. "Let me think..." Riddle growled before pulling out his wand and firing a green beam straight at Thomas, which bounced harmlessly off his jacket. "Please, don't try to kill me again." said Thomas, calmly as he looked at Riddle. "I know you want to be somewhere else right now, but do not try to kill me to get away. It won't work."

"YOU ARE BENEATH ME!" shouted Riddle, looking at Thomas. "YOU SHOULD BE KNEELING!"

"Man, you are loud." said Thomas, shaking his head. "You have no idea who I am, how do you figure I'm beneath you?"

"You... YOU..." started Riddle, only to get hit in the back with a beam of red light. Thomas smiled and said "Now you act?" as a man in blue robes and a long white beard stepped forward with four people standing behind him, two men and two woman. "Hello father." said the old man, with a smile. "It's been a while."

**Oh yes! What a cliffhanger!**

**I do hope I'll do this idea justice, and I've been reading the Dangerverse a lot lately, which may be why the Founder's have a Dream Castle...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Right, here we go. Hopefully I do this idea justice but it's me so I may not... Oh well, this time I'm not afraid to do it.**

**Once again, not as long as the first or second chapters but I had to end it where I have.**

Repeating History

'Harriet Evans and the Makluan Rings'

Chapter Four:

_ Riddle growled before pulling out his wand and firing a green beam straight at Thomas, which bounced harmlessly off his jacket. "Please, don't try to kill me again." said Thomas, calmly as he looked at Riddle. "I know you want to be somewhere else right now, but do not try to kill me to get away. It won't work."_

"_YOU ARE BENEATH ME!" shouted Riddle, looking at Thomas. "YOU SHOULD BE KNEELING!"_

"_Man, you are loud." said Thomas, shaking his head. "You have no idea who I am, how do you figure I'm beneath you?"_

"_You... YOU..." started Riddle, only to get hit in the back with a beam of red light. Thomas smiled and said "Now you act?" as a man in blue robes and a long white beard stepped forward with four people standing behind him, two men and two woman. "Hello father." said the old man, with a smile. "It's been a while."_

* * *

"At least I don't have to wonder which universe he came from." said Thomas, with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Albus."

"I'll say the same about you, Father." said Albus, with a smile. Before looking at the four behind him. "Do you need introductions?"

"It'd be the polite thing." said Thomas, with a small smile. "Even if I could probably tell from here who these are."

"Always the detective, Father." said Albus, with a smile. Before turning to face his companions. "This is my father, Tycho Panhellenios." Thomas let out a smile and said "I haven't gone by that name since the fall of the Roman empire. It's Thomas Sapienti, these days. But Merlin works as well."

"Very well, Father." said Albus, smiling. "Father, these are my friends." He pointed to the first couple, a black haired man and a red-headed woman. "Harry and Ginevra Potter." He pointed to the other couple, a familiar brown haired woman with a red-headed man. "Ronald and Hermione Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Thomas, with a smile. Before looking at his watch. "We should go, there's about to be a shipment of Dark Wizard followers, I'd rather you not be here when they get here." The four newcomer's eyes shot to Riddle's unconscious body. "We're leaving him, he's no threat." Albus nodded before noticing Jack and Luna walking over to them. "There's a cruise ship passing by shortly, just go the go ahead to use their fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts." said Jack, before noticing the newcomers. "Ah, hello there."

"Jack, Luna, these people came through the crack." said Thomas, giving short introductions before telling Albus and the others to take hold of each other and Jack. "I'll meet you at the Castle." he said, as Jack teleported them onto the passing ship. Thomas looked around, as a black smoke lit up the end of the street. Thomas smirked, and unbuttoned his jacket. "Hello Followers of the Dark Wizard." he said, putting his wand away. Not that he actually needed it, but he liked the idea of them thinking he was defenseless. Three men in suits and masks stood where the smoke used to be, just staring at him. "Oh come on, no wands? I'm defenseless here."

"You are not the Dark Wizard." said the one in the middle, stepping forward, drawing his wand. Thomas smiled, and walked forward. "What gave it away?" he asked, with a smirk. "Your master won't be back for another six years, to give the one he marked time to train. He always knew the basic concept of Chivalry, in that aspect he's honoring his house." The Man walking towards him stopped. "Of course, that doesn't mean he didn't leave somebody to take his place." Thomas smirked, and disappeared on the spot.

* * *

He landed in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, in the early hours of November, letting out a small frown. Why had he just handed Riddle over to them? Sure this universe's version had been terribly weak compared to Harold, but how did he know the same would be said about that Riddle. He could be the strongest wizard Thomas had ever met, for all he knew. "You did the right thing, Merlin." came Hecate's voice, in his head. "Albus has explained him to me. He was afraid of Albus, had people plot to kill him... They succeeded, much like our universe. It seems that the books our Fifth child wrote were accurate depictions of the universe Albus lived in. He flicked through them as he told me and his older siblings everything that happened between the time he disappeared and now."

"Thanks 'Cate." said Thomas, with a smile. "Is Albus there with you now? Or is he in mine?"

"Yours, my sweet Merlin." said Hecate, before cutting the connection for the moment. Thomas let out a small smile and walked out of the Great Hall. To find Dawn talking to Andrea. "Hello Andrea." said Thomas, with a smile. Andrea smiled and said "I just got in, Headmaster. My training went well, I passed."

"Good for you." said Thomas, grinning. "I've got some people I need to find, so I'll see you at breakfast. I'm sure Dawn will show you to the guest suite, and if you decide you want to take the job, we'll get a house built for you near Blackburn's." Andrea nodded as Thomas walked off up the stairs, pulling out a piece of parchment.

* * *

Harriet was walking through the halls, she'd left Leanne and Sasha in the dorm, and then snuck out. Using the map her sister and sister's boyfriend had given her. She'd been looking at it in bed when five names caught her eye appearing in the Great Hall with Uncle Jack and cousin Luna. "Harriet Evans." came a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Lily and James standing there, also holding a piece of parchment. "You should be in bed."

"But sis..." said Harriet, sighing. "There's fictional people in our castle!"

"We saw." said James, trying to be stern. "But you should be in bed, missy."

"Come on, back to my room." said Lily, looking at Harriet. "I checked the other books out of the library."

* * *

The next morning, Harriet walked into the Great Hall to find a sixth table where five unfamiliar faces sat, well three of the five were unfamiliar. The other two were the spitting images of the Head of Gryffindor and the DADA professor, but at the same time, the actual Head of Gryffindor and the DADA Professor were sat at the teachers table. There was an older man sat in the middle of the table, with a black haired man to his left and a red-headed man to to his right. Sat next to the black haired guy was the doppelganger of Professor Ginny, while the doppelganger of Professor Gagliardi sat next to the red-headed guy. "What's happening?" asked Mack, as Harriet took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "Do you know who they are?"

"Nope, sorry." said Harriet, sighing. "The Headmaster never told me anything..."

"Where'd you go last night anyway?" asked Sasha, looking at Harriet. "You weren't there this morning."

"James and Lily caught me out of bed..." said Harriet, looking at Sasha, as she took a few rashers of bacon from the plate. "We went back to her dorm and she read me some of the Chamber of Secrets... I think I fell asleep as she was though."

"Before everybody leaves, I have a few announcements." said the Headmaster, standing up. "We have a few new teachers to help out our current ones." He smiled and looked around. "I notice you all looked at the newcomers as you came in, they will be your new Professors. Now, their names will come as a shock to those who have read the Harry Potter books, or read the history of the Second Wizarding War." The black haired one looked at the older man with a confused expression. The Headmaster noticed this and continued "Please give a warm welcome to Ginevra Potter, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Weasley and Ronald Weasley." There was shocked noises coming from everyone, including some of the teachers. Hermione Weasley looked around, studying everything. While Albus had the twinkle in his eye that Harriet recognized as a Headmaster trait. "Mrs Weasley will be helping out Professor Gagliardi in Charms." Professor Gagliardi looked like this was the first time she'd heard that. "Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will be working with Professor Ginny in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ms Potter will be helping me with History of Magic." He had to smile, his eyes twinkling. "Alright, this will be effective tomorrow, today they will be wondering around the school. Please answer anything they ask you."

* * *

Harriet sat in the Charms classroom watching Professor Gagliardi teaching them the Levitation Spell. But everytime she tried to lift the feather, it was sent flying towards the edge of the room. The Professor sighed, before saying "Everybody out, homework for the day is to practice this spell. Do it only in your Common Room, or around another adult, and no Seventh Years do not count. Unless they're the Head Girl or Boy." She looked at Harriet. "And no, Prefects do not count, Miss Evans."

* * *

She walked out of the classroom, and bumped into Harry Potter. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" said Harriet, looking at Harry. "Oh, it's you..."

"It's Harriet, right." said Harry, looking at Harriet with a small smile. "You're the Headmaster's kid, I believe."

"Yeah, I am." said Harriet, with a small smile. "Can I help you?"

"My mother had your last name." said Harry, looking at her. "Do you anywhere to be right now? I could do with a tour of the place, and you probably know the place better than others."

"I've got fifty minutes till my next lesson, I think I have time to show you around..." said Harriet, producing the parchment. She took out her wand and placed it on the piece with a simple "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." making Harry smile. "You have the Marauders Map here?"

"Huh?" asked Harriet, confused. "I got given this by my sister and her boyfriend, Lily confiscated it from a Slytherin... What do you mean Marauders Map? I've only read two of the books... Well, had two read to me by my sister. Not that I can't read myself, I just like it when she reads to me. She's the closest thing I have to my biological mother." Harriet frowned, looking away from Harry. Harry smiled and said "I never knew my parents, and the closest person I had to them was my Godfather... I know how you feel." He let out a frown. Making Harriet say "Come on, I'll show you around."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were walking back from the Quidditch pitch when they bumped into the Headmaster. "Hey Harriet, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Professor Gagliardi let us go early, she was having trouble with Wingardium Leviosa." said Harriet, with a small smile. "She's never had trouble with the basics."

"I believe she may be under a lot of stress." said the Headmaster, with a smile. "I did drop the news she was gonna be working with her Doppelganger on her rather abruptly. I forgot she doesn't take surprises well..." He shook his head. "Anyway, you've got Mr Dickens for History of Magic, I've got important Headmastery things to do..."

"Sure thing, Headmaster." said Harriet, watching the Headmaster walk off towards the forest. Harry looked at her and said "This is normal?"

"You get used to it." said Harriet, with a smile. "Come on."

* * *

"It's so weird here." said Harry, as he settled into the guest suite he shared with his friends. "The castle hasn't changed at all, it's exactly the same."

"That's the Guardian of the Castle doing that." said Hermione, looking at Harry. "I did a bit of reading... Well, alright, I sat in the library all day and read history books. Did you know the you from here is a Dark Wizard worse than Voldemort?"

"I was wondering why people seemed scared of me." said Harry, with a small smile. "Although, the Head of Gryffindor looks like a lot like you probably will in a few years... And her wife looks a lot like Ginny."

"They even have the same first names." pointed out Ronald, looking at the two. "She keeps looking at me with sad eyes... it's like something happened to the me here."

"Well, considering the year, I have to say it's very unlikely." said Hermione, looking at her husband. "Seriously Ron, keep your head firmly on the ground. Besides, we're helping teach students."

"I still don't like it." said Harry, sighing. "There's a lot of similarities with me and Harriet as well, there's no way her parents called her Harriet for no reason, not with that surname. And her sister's Lily Evans."

"Wow." said Hermione, looking at the table. "You can't pressure them though, there has to be a reason for it."

"I know, I know." said Harry, with a sigh. "Has anybody seen Ginny?"

"She went to the Quidditch Pitch for a bit." said Ronald, looking at Harry. "Apparently, the Gryffindor's are training."

"Even in this universe we have to show House Pride." said Hermione, looking at both the males.

* * *

Luna wasn't having a good day when she arrived at Hogwarts. "Where's the Headmaster?" she asked, looking at the nearest gaggle of people. Which happened to be a group of people being told off by Lily. After giving them all detention and docking ten points each, Lily turned to Luna and said "He went off towards the forest earlier, he left Mr Dumbledore in charge." As if on cue, Albus walked down the grand staircase. "Can I help you?"

"Albus." said Luna, looking at her cousin. "How much has Uncle Thomas told you about what's being kept safe here?"

"Just that it's very powerful." said Albus, looking at Luna. "Why?"

"I need to find him, in that case." said Luna, sighing. "Do you know whereabouts in the forest he went?"

"He said he had to talk to the Centaur Colony." said Albus, with a small smile. "Is it important?"

"Very." said Luna, looking at Albus, before looking at the doorway. "Centaurs don't like me though... Man, he had to visit Centaurs."

"I completely agree with you, Ms..."

"Luna, call me Luna, little cuz." said Luna, before sighing. "I'll be down at the forest, get my parents and Aunt Dawn, they need to hear this."

* * *

"Those sons-of-crups!" said Thomas, growling. As he stood in a small clearing of the forest with Dawn, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Albus. "Your Agency really needs some strong wizards on their force."

"Or some species who are immune to Magic." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "Yeah, but pretty much all of them are peaceful and wouldn't want to be involved in a war." He sighed. "I should head over there, to stop them." Thomas turned to look at the others. "No, you're not coming. Any of you."

"Oh no, you're not going alone." said Dawn, looking at Thomas. "Albus can look over the school, he's had the most practice at it." Thomas went to say something, but was silenced by Dawn's glare. "How long will be you away?" asked Albus, looking at the two. Thomas sighed and said "No idea... Could be a day, could be a week... Depends on how well this goes right now and if we find out if the people know where the Rings are being kept."

"The Agency don't even know where they are." said Luna, looking at Thomas. "They just know who's hiding it. One Tycho Panhellenios."

"Damn, that's clever." said Thomas, smiling. "Even I wouldn't have thought of that. No way could they trace that, but it's good to check."

"How do YOU even know that name?" asked Hermione, looking at Luna. "He hasn't used it in years."

"It's in my UNIT files. I did a bit of updating myself when UNIT fell." said Thomas, looking at Luna. "Jack uses their database for his work these days. Torchwood's database got corrupted around the early 3000s. Purposely corrupted, mind you, I modified a virus Dad created." He shrugged, before handing Albus his wand. "Put that in the wand holder on my desk would ya, I'm not gonna need it till I get back." He smiled. "Besides, if I have to use Magic, I'm pretty adept at wandless. It's also a lot less conspicuous." Albus nodded, before Thomas took Dawn's hand and disappeared. Ginny shook her head and said "Well, come on guys, I have a Quidditch game to referee." before walking away.

* * *

"I want a clean game you two." said Professor Ginny, looking at the two chasers for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Mainly at the Slytherin captain. "No contact!" She smiled and threw the Quaffle into the air before flying to the sidelines.

* * *

Harry was sat in the teacher stand with his wife and friends watching the game. Well, he couldn't take his eyes off the Gryffindor seeker, James Parker. "It's like the world wants to torment me." he said, looking at Ronald. "He's my dad, only younger."

"He's certainly good on a broom." said Ronald, with a small smile. "But I'm sure the two beaters are female versions of my brothers..."

"Definitely." said Ginevra, looking at Ronald. "To both of you. James does look a lot like a younger version of your Dad, Harry."

* * *

The match lasted for at least two hours before the snitch made itself known. The score had been 100-100 at the time, which raised 270-120 to Gryffindor when James caught the snitch. The crowd had cheered.

* * *

The rest of the week went fine, the Headmaster and Professor Sapienti returned in time for Friday's feast. However, straight after, the Headmaster had to leave again.

* * *

"We're onto Goblet now, aren't we?" asked James, taking his place in Lily's bed. Harriet was already in, and Lily was changing in the bathroom. They had taken to having a sister-sister-sister's-boyfriend bonding time twice a week, as to not cause talk. At this point in time, it was mainly Lily reading the Harry Potter books to her boyfriend and 'sister'. "Harry was facing that Dragon... The Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"Hungarian Horntail." corrected Lily, walking out of the bathroom. "Yes, the first Triwizard task." She grabbed the book from the side and settled into the bed, inbetween Harriet and James. "Now, let's start."

* * *

The next morning, Harriet bumped into Harry as they were walking into the Great Hall. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." she said, sheepishly. Harry smiled and said "Ah, it's all right. No harm done." Harriet blushed before walking past and sitting down next to Sasha. "Hey guys." she said, with a smile. Leanne smiled back and said "How was your SSSBB?"

"It was great thanks." said Harriet, having worked out what she meant. "We've just gotten to the start of the second task."

"So, anyway." said Mack, looking at them. "What's got the Headmaster jumpy? He hasn't taught a lesson in weeks."

"I don't know, Mack." said Harriet, looking at her. "There's supposedly something important being kept safe here. But I'm not sure what, I guess he's going around trying to throw people off or something."

"My dad says he's keeping the Rings." came a voice, from behind them. They turned to face the voice's owner and saw a first year Slytherin, Isbel Rakes, standing there. "Keeping them for himself, to make him more powerful."

"He doesn't need the Rings to make him powerful." said Leanne, looking at Isbel. "You should see him in action. He once pulled the eye-stalk off a Dalek and pushed it off a building. He even defeated a fleet of Cybermen by himself."

"Pathetic creatures." said Isbel, scoffing. "I bet he's never stunned a Nundu by himself, or survived a Basilisk stare."

"Let me guess, your father has?" said Sasha, looking at Isbel. "Oh please, I may not have known about this world for long but I still know Nundu's cannot be stunned by one person unless they are really powerful, and it's impossible to survive a Basilisk stare. Best case you'll only be petrified."

"Actually, there's only person in this room who survived a Basilisk stare..." said Harriet, her gaze briefly landing on Professor Gagliardi, before returning to Isbel. "Look, Isbel, go away." Isbel scowled but walked off. As Harriet's scar burned again, making her wince. She had caught the eyes of the man from a few months ago, this time he was walking through the doors with Professor Yap. "Are you alright?" she heard Lily say, before feeling the familiar hand slip into hers. "Come on, I'm taking you to Madame Volkov."

"I'm fine sis." she said, but even she could tell by her voice that she wasn't.

* * *

Harriet found herself sat on a bed in the Hospital Wing, as her sister read Quintessence: A Quest. Madame Volkov was waiting for the test results, which made Harriet nervous. It had already been ten minutes. "Read out loud please?" asked Harriet, looking at Lily. Lily looked up from her book and said "You sure? This is some complicated stuff."

"I just wanna hear your voice." admitted Harriet, looking away from Lily. Making her miss the smile which appeared on Lily's face. "OK, if you're sure."

* * *

Rowena smiled as she watched Lily reading to Harriet. For once, her father wasn't being an idiot. Unlike with her own sister, she had no idea what he was afraid of. But she didn't want to go against his word, he could easily block her entrance to the Dream-Hogwarts. Which she really didn't want, not right now. "Well, good news, girls." she said, interrupting Lily. "It's nothing serious, but do let me know if you have another one."

"Thanks Row." said Lily, with a small smile as she marked her page. Rowena shook her head and said "If anybody else was in this room, I'd tell you off for that. But you're free to stay till the end of period. I understand Harriet has Potions, and Ol' Sal doesn't like people being late to his class. Even if they have a note."

"Thanks Madame Volkov." said Lily, with a smirk. Rowena shook her head again, before walking back into the office.

* * *

Nothing interesting happened at the school till Christmas break. The Wood's stayed at the castle, with their parents coming. Luna came to stay as well, with Jack.

* * *

However, a few days before Christmas Eve, the Headmaster and Jack got called away. At the same time as Harriet caught Professor Yap leading the weird man, thankfully this time they never looked each other in the eye, towards the Third Floor corridor which was off limits. Instantly, Harriet ran through the corridors, bumping into Lily, James, Leanne, Sasha, Mack and Luke. "You have to come with me! I think Yap's letting that weird man into the Forbidden Corridor." she said, looking at them, she was tugging at Lily's jacket sleeve. "Come on, we have to stop them!"

"You know Yap wouldn't endanger the school." said Lily, looking at Harriet. "She's invested in it."

"She looked like she was under some sort of spell though..." said Harriet, pleading. "Please!"

"What's going on here then?" came Harry's voice, from behind them. They all turned to see him and his three friends walking over to them. "Somebody's trying to steal something from here." said Harriet, looking at Harry. "You have to believe me!"

"I do." said Harry, looking at her. Before looking at the others. "Lily, go get Professor Sapienti. James, go get Professor Gagliardi. The rest of you go back to your dorm."

"Not gonna happen." said Leanne, looking at Harry. "Sasha and I are coming with you." Harry tried to think of a reason they couldn't, then remembered the predicaments he used to get into with Hermione and Ronald. "Fine, you can come. Just be careful."

"I'll wait here." said Ginevra, looking at Harry. "Somebody needs to tell the Professors what's happening." Harry nodded, before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Stay safe." she said, as the six walked off.

As soon as they reached the third floor, the first thing Harriet noticed was... "She's quiet." said Harriet, placing her hand on the wall next to the door to the corridor. "There's no pulse here..."

"Stay behind us." said Hermione, looking at Harriet, as she swung the door open. To reveal nothing. "I was afraid of this." came Madame Volkov's voice, from behind them. They turned to see Madame Volkov stood there with Mr Dickens and Professor Gentile. "The only way we could be sure the rings would be safe even if they did get past Hecate herself was to put them in the one place nobody uninvited can go."

"What's going on, Rowena?" asked Harriet, looking at her. "Hecate won't answer."

"Mother has been put into a deep sleep, Ms Evans." said Mr Dickens, looking at Harriet. "She's fine, do not worry about her. But it means the Rings are vulnerable. There are now only ten rooms keeping Salazar and his 'friend' out."

"Sal has always been a flirt..." said Professor Gentile, sighing. "I always knew his flirting would get him into trouble at some point. And here we are."

"Not now, Helga, Godric." said Madame Volkov, looking at her. "It is time to help these young ones, since we have promised our father we wouldn't get involved..."

"Young ones?" asked Ronald, looking at the three of them. "We're the same age, aren't we?"

"Listen to what they're calling each other, Ronald." said Hermione, looking at her husband. "Rowena, Helga, Godric and Salazar..." She waited a moment before seeing Ronald's lightbulb moment. "There we go. We really need to work on your listening skills."

"Alright, enough talking." said Harry, looking at Hermione and Ronald. "We can ask questions later, right now we need to make sure nothing happens to these 'rings'." He looked at the three Founders. "What do we need to do?"

"Just stand in that room, it's the only way to get into the first room." said Madam Volkov, looking at Harry. The six nodded and stepped into the room. "Do not think they will be easy, some will require a simple spell, but some of them will require a sharp mind." They all smiled, before disappearing.

**And here we go, the next chapter will be the final part of 'Harriet Evans and the ****Makluan Rings'. It's not a complete case of History Repeating Itself, but it's still there.**

**And I couldn't resist having Ron comment on the Wood Twin Sisters. Since they are basically a female Fred and George. :p**


	6. Chapter 5

**Right, the final part of 'Harriet Evans and the Makluan Rings', and this story for a while. I've got a rather bad case of writer's block.**

Repeating History

'Harriet Evans and the Makluan Rings'

Chapter Five:

_ As soon as they reached the third floor, the first thing Harriet noticed was... "She's quiet." said Harriet, placing her hand on the wall next to the door to the corridor. "There's no pulse here..."_

"_Stay behind us." said Hermione, looking at Harriet, as she swung the door open. To reveal nothing. "I was afraid of this." came Madame Volkov's voice, from behind them. They turned to see Madame Volkov stood there with Mr Dickens and Professor Gentile. "The only way we could be sure the rings would be safe even if they did get past Hecate herself was to put them in the one place nobody uninvited can go."_

"_What's going on, Rowena?" asked Harriet, looking at her. "Hecate won't answer."_

"_Mother has been put into a deep sleep, Ms Evans." said Mr Dickens, looking at Harriet. "She's fine, do not worry about her. But it means the Rings are vulnerable. There are now only ten rooms keeping Salazar and his 'friend' out."_

"_Sal has always been a flirt..." said Professor Gentile, sighing. "I always knew his flirting would get him into trouble at some point. And here we are."_

"_Not now, Helga, Godric." said Madame Volkov, looking at her. "It is time to help these young ones, since we have promised our father we wouldn't get involved..."_

"_Young ones?" asked Ronald, looking at the three of them. "We're the same age, aren't we?"_

"_Listen to what they're calling each other, Ronald." said Hermione, looking at her husband. "Rowena, Helga, Godric and Salazar..." She waited a moment before seeing Ronald's lightbulb moment. "There we go. We really need to work on your listening skills."_

"_Alright, enough talking." said Harry, looking at Hermione and Ronald. "We can ask questions later, right now we need to make sure nothing happens to these 'rings'." He looked at the three Founders. "What do we need to do?"_

"_Just stand in that room, it's the only way to get into the first room." said Madam Volkov, looking at Harry. The six nodded and stepped into the room."Do not think they will be easy, some will require a simple spell, but some of them will require a sharp mind." They all smiled, before disappearing._

* * *

They found themselves in a room full of snow and a block of ice covering the door. "OK, this one is way too easy." said Hermione, pulling out her wand out of his jacket pocket. Everybody else grabbed their wands, as Hermione produced blue flames, melting the ice around the door. Which swung open. "Way to go 'Mione!" said Ronald, as the six advanced.

* * *

The next room was weird. Harriet and Harry both saw their friends dying, Leanne saw her father and Pepper being killed, Sasha was backing away from her father. Hermione saw Ronald being killed by Harry. And Ronald saw Hermione and Harry kissing. To each of them, they saw their biggest fear. Or what would be considered their biggest fear. It was Leanne and Ronald who saw through the illusion first. "This isn't real! My parents are already dead!" shouted Leanne, causing the image to fade and show a plain brown room, with an already open door. Around her she could see the others cowering. "No! I already know this won't happen!" shouted Ronald, startling Leanne. "I've ALREADY FACED IT! THIS IS NOT REAL!" He was pretty quickly back in the dreamworld. "What's going on?" asked Ronald, looking at Leanne. Leanne looked at him and said "I remember what Thomas told me about the rings... Ten rings, each with some sort of power... The leader of a terrorist group back in the 2000s used them, whoever used the rings gained the title Mandarin." She started pacing. "Ice then Illusions which felt real... Our biggest fear. Or in my case, what used to be my biggest fear. Which means..." She gasped and ran to Sasha. "Sasha, you have to listen to me..." she said, looking at her girlfriend. Who was backing away in fear. "I'm not your father, I'm your girlfriend. It's me, Lea." Sasha looked at her and said "This... this isn't real. My father's long dead!" bringing her back to them. Leanne grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. Before noticing Ronald had managed to free Hermione from her illusion. "We've got Harry." said Ronald, looking at Leanne. Who nodded and walked over to Harriet. Who was curled up in a ball in the corner. "Hey Harriet..." she said, quietly. "What's the matter?"

"You... you're dead." she whispered, her voice hoarse. "You and everybody else..."

"That's not real, Harriet." said Leanne, looking at her. "It's a very good illusion charm. To get us to face our biggest fear. None of it is real." Harriet looked up, and saw Leanne. "You're sure?" she asked, sounding like a small child. Leanne took a gulp at how sad she looked, before nodding. "I'm sure." she said, with a smile. Harriet looked around and said "This isn't real. This is not real!" as she stood up. Sure enough, it worked and she came back around. "Thanks." said Harriet, looking at Leanne. Leanne smiled and said "Don't mention it." before joining the other three. "How'd you know it was an illusion?" asked Hermione, looking at Harriet and Ronald. Ron looked at her and said "I had already faced my fear. During the search."

"My parents have been dead for nearly 3000 years." said Leanne, with a shrug. Sasha looked at her and said "You knew what mine would be..."

"Of course I did, that son-of-a-crup plagued your nightmares." said Leanne, placing a reassuring hand on Sasha's shoulder. "Come on, let's face the next room... if I remember correctly, it should be lightning."

* * *

Sure enough, lightning almost hit them as soon as they entered the room. There was a maze where lightning was striking. "You three, stay close to one of us." said Hermione, looking at the first years, as Harry, Ronald and Hermione used the shield charm. Leanne and Sasha just smiled and took off their jackets, placing them over their heads. Just as Lightning struck it. The fabric stayed firm. "Thomas gave us these a long time ago, it's infused with Admantine, the strongest metal in the universe 3000 years ago."

"Still is today." said Harriet, looking at the two. "My coat is infused with it as well, Dad didn't want to take any chances. However, I left it in my sister's room last night..."

"Stay close to me then, Harriet." said Hermione, with a smile.

* * *

It took them thirty minutes to get through the maze. Mainly because they had to keep recasting the shield spell. When they walked through the door to the fourth room, Hermione had to pull Ron back. "Lava." she said, pointing to the floor. As Harry said "You know, I think they should have asked Thomas to design the protections for the Philosopher's Stone. There's no way Quirrell would have got it then."

"Shut up, I'm thinking." said Hermione, looking at Harry. As Harriet said "Water."

"Yes, but there's no water around." said Hermione, looking down at Harriet. Before smacking her head. "I'm a witch. Cause!" She pointed her wand at the lava and said "Glacius!" Ice shot out of her wand, and she smiled when it cooled the Lava. "That is so cool." said Leanne, grinning. Making Sasha roll her eyes, before asking "Is it safe?"

"As much as climbing on ice over lava is safe." said Hermione, looking at Sasha. "It's probably a bit safer here, since we're in a dreamworld, so to speak."

"Yes, but let's not use that as an excuse to do anything rash." said Harriet, looking at the group. "Let's assume we can still die." Everybody nodded.

* * *

After carefully navigating the lava using the Glacius spell, the six arrived at the door. Which was covered in flames. "Aguamenti." said Harry, dousing the fire. Making the door swing open, revealing a yellow mist hanging over the doorway. "Hermione, you remember the Anti-Levitation Mist spell don't you?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione. Thankfully she nodded, and the group stepped through the mist. Making all of them flip over, and land on the ceiling. "Everybody stay calm." said Hermione, looking around the group.

* * *

A few moments later, the mist disappeared and the six floated down to the bottom of the room. The door swung open, and Harriet noticed it was pitch-black in the room. "Sixth Ring causes complete darkness." said Sasha, looking at the room. "Maybe a powerful Lumos can help here?"

"It seems more like that Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder..." said Hermione, looking into the room. "But it doesn't hurt to try, come on, we should keep moving."

* * *

Thankfully, a Lumos Solem brought light to the room, where they found Salazar lay on the floor, his eyes dazed. "We should get him up." said Harriet, looking at the group. "We can't leave him, and he may be helpful."

"Rennavate." said Hermione, pointing her wand at Salazar. Who instantly woke up. "What... what happened?" he asked, looking around. His eyes settled on Harriet. "Oh, it's you."

"Seriously?" asked Harriet, looking at him. "We've come all this way to help you."

"Let's be civil." said Harry, looking at Salazar. Salazar sighed but let Hermione help her up. "Who's that man you let in here?" asked Leanne, getting straight to business. Salazar looked at her and said "Man? I let a man..." He finally noticed where he was. "By the gods, I'm in the rooms protecting the rings. How did I get here?!"

"So, you don't remember?" asked Sasha, confused. "We're gonna need your help then."

"Fine." said Salazar, looking at the group. Before landing on Harriet. "Don't think this means I'll go easy on you in Potions. Especially if you keep outsmarting me."

"Wouldn't dream of not, Ma'am." said Harriet, with a smirk. "You make it so easy half the time."

"Now is not the time." said Hermione, glaring at them. "There's a strange person trying to get the rings."

"Yes, yes." said Salazar, walking towards the door. "Follow me, children. The next room is very dangerous, stay behind me."

* * *

Salazar was right, as soon as they stepped into the room, they had to dodge a red beam coming from the ceiling. Salazar managed to bring up a powerful shield over the room. "Come on, I can only hold this for a few minutes, these things are powerful." he said, as they walked through the room. "Dad didn't want to take any chances." They reached the end of the room, and stepped through the open door. Salazar smirked and pulled the shield down. The door slammed shut again, and they were thrown in the air. "Stay calm." said Hermione, looking at everybody. "Liberacorpus!" Nothing happened. "Finite!" Again nothing happened. Leanne had to smile, before taking a small red/gold tube out of her inside jacket pocket. "Let me try." she said, as the end of the tube lit up blue. And the seven fell to the floor with an ungracious thud. "OK, he didn't just use Magic." said Leanne, looking around. "I am so glad I got Thomas to upgrade this."

"And impossible to break through unless people know something about Technology." said Salazar, with a small smile. "Good catch, Ms Stark."

"It helps she knows Thomas." said Sasha, before realizing. "You called her Stark. And earlier... you said Dad. The other founders call him Father. What happened to the REAL Salazar?"

"Oh I hate the clever ones." said 'Salazar', sighing. Before revealing himself to be a shape-shifter. He was really a woman with black hair. "Merlin surrounds himself with stupid people all the time, people easy to corrupt. Then along came the Avengers, Leanne Stark, Sasha Hammer." Sasha winced at the name. "And things got more complicated. People more honest. It kills me."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Leanne, looking the woman in the eye. "You talk like you know Thomas."

"Oh but I do." said the woman, smirking. "He trained me, back in the time of the Founders. My name is Nimue, otherwise known as the Lady of the Lake. Of course, I didn't have as much power back then, but after trapping Merlin underwater for a decade, sucking his power out, I gained more than enough to be a thorn in his side." She smirked. As Harriet whimpered slightly. Harry looked at her and saw her bringing her hand to the scar on her forehead. "It's her?" whispered Harry, looking at Harriet. Harriet nodded and said "She must have been the man I kept seeing in the Great Hall."

"You're working for Harold." said Harry, looking at Nimue. "Or he thinks you're working for him, when it's actually the other way around."

"Man, this version of Harold is smart." said Nimue, looking at Harry. "He's my husband if you must know. We had a Muggle ceremony since Magical one's have been skewed towards the groom forever. If the bride evens strikes against their husband they lose their magic."

"Not that that would slow you down, Nimue." came Rowena's voice, from the side. "I know what you did to my brother. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again."

"Hello again, Professor Ravenclaw." said Nimue, turning to face the newcomers. "Polite as always."

"Listen here, Nimue." said Rowena, gliding into the room with a set expression. Everything behind her was rising, as was her voice. "You attacked my brother! Subdued my mother! And are causing my granddaughter pain!"

"You have a granddaughter?" asked Nimue, looking at Rowena, with a smirk. "And she's in here? Oh this is precious." Nimue smiled as she looked around the six teenagers. And at the cowering first year with Harry next to her. "It must be the girl who's cowering right now. Shall we start with her." Nimue raised her wand, only to have it blasted towards Rowena, where Merlin was standing behind her. "Or we could start and end with you." he said, looking at Nimue. "Hello Lady."

"Merlin." said Nimue, looking at Merlin, with a scowl. "You found me then."

"And you thought you'd sent me on a wild goose chase with Jack." said Merlin, looking at her. "Come on, give me some credit. I'm not easily tricked. Not even by 17 year old you." He smirked. "I know exactly why you want these rings. You want to corrupt another person, make them your slave. Like you did with Mia."

"She was one of my finer slaves." said Nimue, smirking. "Her friends were also pretty nice." Merlin shuddered slightly, which nobody but Leanne and Sasha saw. "Of course, they were nothing compared to Amy." She was flung across the room by a gust of wind, which didn't come from Rowena but instead Hecate, who had woken up, and was considerably pissed. "NEXT TIME DON'T ATTACK THE GODDESS!" she shouted, her eyes black. "YOU WON'T LIKE AN ANGRY GODDESS!"

"You really won't." said Merlin, looking at Nimue. Before placing his hand on Hecate's shoulder, instantly she calmed down. "Which is why I'm gonna say this once, and only once." He looked Nimue in the eye. "You're in my world now, Lady of the Lake." He clicked his fingers, and Nimue disappeared. Merlin smirked, and turned to face the three first-years and three adults. "Come on, we should get back to the normal world. Or at the very least somewhere safer." He clicked his fingers, and the room became the Great Hall, with the Gryffindor table fit for 18 in the middle. Merlin took a seat at the end of the table, with Hecate next to him. Godric and Rowena sat to their left, while Helga and Salazar were on their right. Dawn had been brought to the Dreamworld with Merlin's sister and wife, they all sat on the side with Salazar and Helga. The Potter's and Weasley's were sat on the side with Godric and Rowena. Harriet was sat across from Harry, with Lily and James next to her. Leanne and Sasha sat on the other side of the table to Merlin and Hecate. "I suspect you have questions." said Merlin, with a smile. "I'll get the one on most people's minds out of the way first. Nimue is now literally the Lady of the Lake. She's in a small room in the middle of the Lake. Should be a while till she can break out. I left her a copy of the Merlin myths."

"Cruel, cruel fate." said Dawn, smiling. "You know exactly what type of justice is needed and when."

"Oh, I'd be worse than those we fight if I actually killed people." said Merlin, before looking at the rest of the table. "Now, any other questions?"

"Am I really Rowena's granddaughter?" asked Harriet, looking at Merlin. Making Lily and James look confused. "What?" asked Lily, looking at Rowena. "Who's side?"

"Mother's." said Rowena, with a smile. Lily smiled and nodded, as Harriet said "So Dad's basically my Great-Grandfather?"

"Technically speaking, yes." said Merlin, looking at them. "Although I didn't know that... Not till tonight at any rate." He looked at Rowena, who just smiled. "I don't tell my father everybody I've slept with." she said, looking at him. Merlin shrugged and said "Touché."

"Wait, you're my mother?" blurted out Lily, without thought. Only to gasp as her brain caught up with her mouth. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Afraid so, Lillian." said Rowena, looking at Lily. As Harriet looked at Lily, before running out of the Hall. Lily stood up, as did Dawn. "I'll go, you talk to your mother." said Dawn, walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harriet found herself sat at the Lake. Her mind racing. If she was Rowena's granddaughter, and Lily was Rowena's daughter... Harriet did look a lot like Lily, but she would have had to be six when Lily had her... "It's very complicated, Harriet." came Dawn's voice, from behind her. Harriet looked at her and said "Is Lily my mother?"

"Yes." said Dawn, taking a seat next to Harriet. Harriet looked at her and said "Making James my dad... How is that complicated? Other than the fact that they're only five years older than me."

"It's complicated in that they're the same age now as they were when they had you." said Dawn, looking at her. "There was an altercation with the Dark Wizard, who wanted to break your parents spirit by taking you and raising you himself. But Rigel, you've met him once, and Mr Blackburn, yes that Blackburn, stopped him. They hid as Thomas came in to find you, the Dark Wizard was still around, but he used one of his own spells, the same one which sent your parents eleven years into the future. Only, he won't be back till 5015. When you finish your schooling."

"But what do I call them?" asked Harriet, looking at Dawn. "Do I call them Mom and Dad? Or do I stick with Lily and James?"

"During school hours, it's Lily and James, and around the Woods. But you're free to call them Mom and Dad in private, like during your reading nights." said Dawn, looking at Harriet. "To the world, Thomas and I are still your parents."

"When technically you're my Great-Grandparents." said Harriet, looking at Dawn, with a slight smile. "This may take some getting used to."

"Course it will." said Dawn, placing her arm round Harriet. "This is groundbreaking, I wouldn't be surprised if you needed time to process this."

* * *

Lily meanwhile was talking to Rowena, while James stood nearby, talking to Godric. "Basic Healing will come easily to you." said Rowena, looking at Lily. "And you'll find yourself not as easily bruised or hurt as a normal person would. And you'll heal over time... if the wound isn't too bad."

"Yeah, I noticed that last one." said Lily, looking at Rowena. "A few years back, before all this Time-Displacement stuff, Conan lost control of his wolf side once during the Full Moon... I was the only one of the four who didn't end up in the hospital wing for more than a day." Rowena laughed, and looked at Merlin. Who was talking to Leanne and Sasha. "You know, I probably should have suspected something back then. But I guess I just assumed it was an X-Gene."

"That's reasonable." said Rowena, with a smile. As Harriet ran up to Lily and hugged her. "I'm sorry I ran."

"I'll leave you two to it." said Rowena, walking off to join Merlin who had already been joined by Dawn. Lily looked at her with a smile, before looking at Harriet. "It's alright, it's a lot to take in." said Lily, looking at her. "We thought it'd be safer if you didn't know... But believe me, this has been hard to keep."

"We both have been having a hard time keeping it." said James, joining them. "It's good not to have this hanging over anymore."

"And you don't have to call us Mom and Dad, not yet..." said Lily, looking at Harriet. "Unless you want to, and only when we're alone..."

"It's not like much would change if you start acting motherly towards me anyway." said Harriet, looking at her. "You already make me eat my greens at dinner."

"She's got a point." said James, looking at Lily. "If it weren't for the age difference, and the fact that you'd had to have been six when you gave birth, they'd think you WERE her mother."

* * *

When they woke up, they found themselves in Lily's room. Somebody must have moved them during the night. As soon as they were dressed, they headed down to Blackburn's hut. "Hey Conan." said Lily, as he opened the door, with Rigel behind him. "You didn't sleep in the dorm, Rigel?"

"I was helping Uncle here till late." said Rigel, noticing Harriet. James smiled and said "Don't worry, she knows. Rowena is Lily's mother. We found out last night... just after his one stopped the Lady of the Lake from taking whatever Thomas has stored in this place. With Leanne, Sasha and the Golden Trio."  
"Oh wow, Harry helped you save the school?" asked Blackburn, looking at Harriet. Harriet nodded and said "Although Hermione did a lot of the thinking, and Ron seemed to do nothing..."

"Just like in the books then..." said Rigel, smirking. "That's not important. You brought Harriet for a reason other than to tell us she knows, didn't you?"

"I wanna know what happened 11 years ago." said Harriet, taking a seat. "You two saved my life."

"Yeah, we haven't heard this yet." said James, with a smile. "And you haven't heard what happened to us before you came."

"You may have to tell it though..." said Lily, sheepishly. "I ended up in the hospital wing last time I thought about that night... Merlin said Mama Bear came out."

"Mama Bear shows you care." said Blackburn, with a smile. He looked at them and added "You know, I haven't aged since I finished Hogwarts. The Headmaster knew you'd come back, so, with my permission, he put a spell on me that'll stop me aging till you finish Hogwarts. All three of you."

* * *

On Christmas Day, it was a clear day with no snow on the ground, and the teenagers gathered on the Quidditch Pitch. The adults, plus Lily and Rigel, were sat in the stands, smiling. It would be a five versus five match, the first-years versus the older years. Harriet and James as seekers.

* * *

"Man, you are excellent!" said James, looking at Harriet. Who had caught the snitch just ahead of him. "It's good to know Gryffindor's Quidditch Team will be in good hands when we leave."

"And a good set of reserves next year." said Kasey, smiling. "It's a real shame they can't play this year, you're good. But rules are rules... it's a dangerous game. At least during these games the bludger's don't hit as hard, these are the bludger's we use to train new beaters."

* * *

An hour later, they were sat around the big table in the Great Hall, laughing and smiling over Lunch. The House Elves had made them a giant feast, which was, as usual, amazing. Then after everybody ate, the table was taken away, replaced by a dance floor.

* * *

The party lasted into the early moments of Boxing Day. Harriet was the first to fall, with Lily and James taking her to their room around midnight. Which was were she found herself in the morning. "Morning." said Lily, walking out of the bathroom. "Your father's gone to the Quidditch pitch with Rigel. They wanted to get in some flying practice before Breakfast." Lily rolled her eyes. "Not that James needs it. You must have gotten your skills from him." Harriet smiled, as she rolled out of bed. "The House-Elves have prepared a small meal for me and you, a few of the adults drank a bit too much so there's not going to be a big breakfast in the Great Hall. Or much of a lunch..."

"That's cool." said Harriet, smiling. "Do you think Dad'll mind if we finish Goblet? We've only got the third task left..."

"He can read it himself if he really wants to know." said Lily, smiling. "Budge over."

* * *

"Come on, come on!" said Harriet, pulling Lily and James through Hogsmeade. "I want sweeties."

"You're eleven years old, Harriet." said Lily, looking at her. "You shouldn't be this excited about sweets."

"Oh let her, I want some as well." said James, looking at Lily. "Don't tell me you don't want some Exploding Bonbons or that crystallized pineapple."

"Oh please, it's Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's or nothing." said Lily, smirking. "Those are your favorites, and you know it."

"Less talk, more sweeties!" said Harriet, as they stood in front of Honeydukes. "Please."

"Fine, it's not everyday we get to spoil you." said Lily, sighing. Even though she had a small smile blossoming. "Come on, our Granddad's got more than enough money to get enough sweets for the entire Gryffindor suite."

* * *

"Your sister is awesome!" said Luke, digging into a packet of Bertie Bott's. "How did she even afford this?"

"The Headmaster's rich, we used his funds." said Harriet, smiling. As she popped a green one into her mouth. "Oh thank the gods, apple. There are so many terrible tasting green things."

"Really? Why do Wizards even like these?" asked Leanne, looking at a black one in her hand. "Usually the black one's either blackberry or licorice. And now, you're telling me it could anything black?"

"Yeah, we didn't have to worry about more than one flavor in a bean." said Sasha, looking at the box. "Is there anyway to tell which is which?"

"There may be a spell out there." said Lily, plopping down inbetween Sasha and Harriet. "But who knows. I'm sure the Headmaster must have come up with something." She smiled. "But the whole point is not knowing, that's why they're so popular."

"Excellent." said Leanne, smiling. Before popping the bean in her mouth. And spit it straight out. "Licorice. Well, some things never change."

**This is officially on Hiatus for now, I've got zero ideas on how to continue. Hopefully it'll come to me at some point, but for now, it's on hiatus.**


End file.
